Más que un corazón de metal
by Ota Lime
Summary: Inu Yasha universitario 'normal', el señor doble caras da una creación que nadie a echo, pero en un incidente hará que ella no sea solo su primera creación, si no también su primer amor [AU][Inu&Kag Prin.][Lemon][Terminado]
1. Kagome, como el juego?

**NA: Veamos…este podría decirse que es mi 2 fic pero jeje e echo 4 oneshots primero, no se U…bueno ya no importa…es un AU o universo alterno como quieran, obviamente es Inu&Kag y no será del clásico, ya verán por que xD.**

**Bueno lo mismo que todos, eso de que los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen y no ago esto con fines de lucro y blablabla que eso aburre.**

**Cualquier relación que tenga el fic con la serie chobits solo son mera coincidencia (ya que me han dicho y nunca e visto la serie)**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Kagome, como el juego? (c-1)

La vida puede dar muchas sorpresas, obstáculos, retos, je en fin, ese no es el punto, muchas beses conocemos personas que al estar en otro ambiente cambian radicalmente, sea el lado impulsivo o triste, pero eso es normal, en cambio ay otra personas que cambian toda su esencia a una persona totalmente diferente, exacto si, doble personalidad…

Universidad Hajime

**Inu:**

Oye Miroku espera! -gritaba mientras corría en los pasillos cierto chico de unos 20 años, nuestro primer protagonista, era un poco extraño si se fijaba uno bien, su largo cabello sedoso y negro, lo tenia amarrado en una coleta baja y casi suelta, no le gustaba ejercerle tanta presión, su tez levemente tostada por el trabajo que tenia en medio tiempo, su cuerpo remarcado por la camisa roja que llevaba puesta, su rostro perfecto y liso, con sus pómulos definidos con su mentón, y sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, con sus orbes grises y brillantes, pero en el centro, un leve destello de un azulado opacado, transmitiendo tristeza a quien se diera cuenta-

Maldito houshi! -grito el fijándose que su compañero se detenía de golpe y daba la media vuelta para seguro gritarle algo, savia perfectamente que a el no le gustaba que le llamaran así, ya que cuando era pequeño, con toda su familia cristiana, el decía que iba a ser un prestigiado monje en todo Japón, pero al pasar los años, y como todo ser abre bien los ojos, se convirtió en todo lo contrario al niño tranquilo y sereno a uno, sin aun perder su serenidad pero pervertido en todo caso-

**Mir:**

Deprisa señor doble caras que llegamos tarde a las clases! -grito el como respuesta del "insulto" lanzado, bien, este era nuestro segundo protagonista, nada fuera de lo común, de 20 años también, solo que tenia cierto atractivo, bastante elevado para un chico que provenía de las lejanías en la costa de Japón, tenia el mismo físico de su amigo, con su cabello corto y atrás con una pequeña coleta, solo centímetros, con un par de piersing en su oreja, asiéndole ver mas atractivo, con unas orbes azul marino, dos piletas ocultando emociones que solo con una persona es capas de mostrar, se jiro y siguió corriendo, pero miro un momento a su derecha, se encontraba su amigo mirándole con una cara de querer matarle, iso caso omiso a la advertencia y jiro su rostro para seguir con la carrera, y con el rabillo del ojo le miro, lanzo un suspiro, ahora que cosas le diría por solo decirle "señor doble caras"?-

**Inu:**

Maldita sea ya te he dicho que yo no…! -gritaba el pero fue detenido por, estrellarse con un poste de luz, puso cara rara sin dientes y callo de espaldas asiendo crispar sus dedos y moviéndolos como bicho pisado-

**Mir:**

Ay suspiro este es el tercero de la semana -dijo el inclinándose hacia su compañero aturdido por el golpe, tratando de reprimir una carcajada, je tenia todo el poste marcado en su cara, le palpo las mejillas para que reaccionara, al ver que dio resultado le tendió su mano para ayudarle-

Que me as dicho que, no lo niegues Inu Yasha -dijo el divertido aun estirándole la mano, cuando vio que el de un solo manotazo se la apartaba, orgulloso como siempre, se dijo el-

**Inu:**

Feh! No necesito de tu ayuda -respondió el un poco aturdido aun al momento de pararse, fue grosero si pero, el savia perfectamente que no le gustaba que le digiera así, no le gustaba la verdad, de cierta forma no era mala pero, para el si, y mucho, ya que le daño mucho cuando pequeño…-

-pasaron ya las horas, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, ese día era feriado a si que no era necesario ir a trabajar, de verdad eran unos flojos de primera, y no querían trabajar, pero era necesario, eso o no comer nada y salir de la universidad, precio alto pero justo-

-Se oía el girar de las llaves en la perilla de su departamento, estaba agotado, ese viejo brujo de química no lo dejaba en paz, tiro las llaves en la mesita de al lado cerrando con su pie la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación para de inmediato tirarse y prender la televisión, con un brazo atrás y otro en su estomago cambiando de canal a cada 2 segundos, nada bueno, como siempre, se dijo el cansado aun, apago la televisión y fue directo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y solo vio un jugo de manzana y unos huevos al costado, eso serviría, pero mañana tendría que ir de compras, no le gustaba ya que eso era cosa de mujeres, bueno en fin, no era su culpa quedar huérfano, saco los huevos y el jugo, dejándolos aun lado para abrir el estante y sacar un sartén con el aceite…-

Bien, ya es hora -dijo el en un susurro cansado, parándose de la cama, eran las 8:30 PM, en unos segundos el sol desaparecería, prendió la luz del pequeño living, por si las moscas, se dirigió a una puerta al fondo donde decía "no entrar, la curiosidad mato al gato", mientras se dirigía a ella, al dar a la luz de la habitación, su cabello ya no era negro, si no todo lo contrario, un plateado bastante remarcado, sus ojos no eran grises, si no un dorado opacado y profundo, todo lo demás estaba bien, excepto que, en la cabeza le avían salido una lindas y peludas orejas, un cambio impresionante, cualquiera diría que no era humano, y no estaba equivocado, ya que el ahora era un hanyou. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, la habitación era increíblemente espaciosa comparada con las demás habitaciones, a pesar de estar en solo un departamento; esta era toda una sala de laboratorio, probetas aquí químicos allá, estante llenos de frascos con, cosas raras dentro, pero en un rincón, una especie de cortina, el hanyou cerro la puerta con seguro y al lado se puso una bata blanca para después dirigirse a ese rincón y entrar en las cortinas-

Espero que todo salga bien -dijo el mas para si, deslizando sus dedos en una especie de ataúd semi transparente, estos llegaron a unos botones con algunos cables, oprimió unos cuantos rápidamente y se jiro para ir a una tabla con extraños dijitos siendo calculados por la computadora, el miraba atento, ya que los pasaba demasiado rápido para una mirada humana, bien, se dijo, unos mas y todo saldrá bien, termino de decirse, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su cara a su cuello, aun viendo la pantalla, cuando de repente vio que la computadora se detenía de golpe y se apagaba asiendo extraños ruidos, se sobresalto y miro hacia atrás viendo como todo empezaba hacer corto circuito y caer, rápidamente fue hacia la maquina y empezó a desconectar los cables, pero cuando iba a sacar el ultimo una corriente le llego y así siendo expulsado hacia atrás quedando inconsciente.

Se despertó sobresaltado mirando de un lugar a otro, estaba todo destruido, y muchas chispas caían cerca de el, se paro rápidamente fijándose que la cámara estaba destruida sin nada en su interior, se asusto y de nuevo empezó a mirar por todos lados, luego su mirada se poso estático en la pantalla de la computadora viendo que decía claramente "debate 2 error", para luego sentir un ruido en la cocina, y sin mas corrió hacia esta, viendo a su paso como la habitación era un desastre, y la puerta estaba abierta, salio y se dirigió a paso apresurado a la cocina, abrió la puerta lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido, miro por todos lados sin encontrar nada, entro con mas seguridad, nada, solo la caja del jugo en el suelo, dio un suspiro, para luego sentir como algo chillaba y abrasaba su espalda fuertemente, empujándolo a caer en el frío suelo de la cocina, sin poder reaccionar aun escucho como alguien decía "perrito!" y le acariciaba las orejas-

Pero que? -dijo el al reaccionar girándose rápidamente para encarar fuera lo que sea que le aya dicho perrito, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y enmudeció al ver lo que tenia enfrente, una bella y sonriente chica tratando de tocarle las orejas y chillando "lindo perrito" cada ves mas rápido y agudo-

Oye cálmate por favor -dijo el tapándole la boca para que se callara, lo que funciono, luego la cargo, dándose cuenta de la desnudes de la chica, no le tomo asunto y la llevo rápidamente a su habitación para vestirla, mientras la llevaba, ella muy entretenida tocándole las orejas, provocando un leve ronroneo por parte del hanyou, y ella rió juguetona al acto, grito otra ves perrito y lo abraso casi estrangulándole, por fin llegando a su habitación la dejo en la cama y empezó a buscar rápidamente algo para ponerle, cuando encontró lo mas adecuado posible, jiro para ponérselo pero se dio cuenta que ella mordía la almohada locamente asiendo comer y atragantarse con las plumas-

No hagas eso o te ara mal -dijo el suavemente mientras se la quitaba y empezaba a ponerle la ropa, claramente al terminar le quedaba grande, las mangas de la camisa colgándoles y los pantalones como si fueran de alguien robusto, dio un suspiro de resignación, tendría que ir a comprar ropa mañana, iba a salir de la habitación, pero razono un poco, si la dejaba ay sola que cosas iba a hacerle a la habitación, a si que la llevo con el al laboratorio, apartando un poco las cosas para no causar daño, luego al entrar a la parte de las cortinas, vio que aun la computadora tenia en la pantalla el error, fue a ver que error avía ocurrido, pero se detuvo al ver como la chica iba a tocar los cables electrocutados que estaban cerca de la cámara-

Espera no los toques! -grito el mientras iba hacia ella apartándola de ese lugar, la tomo y la llevo nuevamente a su habitación, la sentó en la cama y le vio las manos por si tenia alguna herida, pero luego escucho unos sollozos provenientes de la chica-

P…puedes llorar? -se pregunto el mientras veía como una traviesa lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de ella, escucho un gomen asai por parte de la chica y esta se le abalanzo dándole un abraso y sollozando en su pecho, el se enterneció y le tomo la barbilla, retirando la lagrima con una suave caricia de sus dedos-

No te preocupes, se que no fue tu intención -dijo el en un susurro esbozando una sincera sonrisa, mientras ella también sonreía y le decía "arigatou perrito" y le abrasaba de nuevo, soltó un leve quejido ya que, abrasaba bastante fuerte, aparto un poco el rostro de la chica de su pecho, se avía quedado dormida, sonrió nuevamente y la acostó en su cama, ese avía sido un duro día, tenia que descansar, se fue al living a dormir, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, que avían sido esos errores, dejo cerrar sus ojos, y pensó nuevamente, por que esa manía de llamarle perrito? Se pregunto el, quedando dormido-

Toc toc toc

-escucho algo, una especie de golpeteo de puerta, pero no le iso caso y siguió durmiendo, pero nuevamente escucho el golpeteo, y abrió los ojos perezosamente, estirándose un poco, pero sintió un bulto a su lado, giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que la chica le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y diciéndole "buenos días perrito", dijo ella, el se asusto y lanzo un grito que ahogo cuando escucho de nuevo la puerta pero esta ves mas insistente-

Maldita sea ya voy! -grito el parándose del sillón y viendo fijamente a la sonriente chica, pensó que todo avía sido un sueño, pero se avía equivocado, luego recordó la puerta, tal ves era Miroku que lo venia a buscar para ir al maldito trabajo, luego vio nuevamente a la chica, tenia que ocultarla, no savia por que pero tenia que hacerlo, se fijo y la llevo atrás del sillón-

No te muevas de aquí -dijo el mientras veía como ella asentía aun sonriente, le estaba asustando un poco, como hacía para sonreírle tanto, bueno eso no importaba, pensó el, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, cuando lo iso vio a un Miroku apoyado en la pared esperándole-

**Mir:**

Asta que abres! Que estabas asien…?-dijo el sin terminar, dándose cuenta como estaba su amigo, con todo el pelo revuelto, sin su camisa y con ojeras-

Por fin decidiste ser un adulto normal? Te felicito amigo! -dijo el mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de su compañero, dándole palmaditas y poniendo una sonrisa tirada hacia la izquierda-

**Inu:**

No digas tonterías -farfullo enojado mientras sacaba con cara de asco la mano se su amigo de su hombro-

**Mir:**

Y bien? -pregunto el mientras trataba de entrar, pero el chico se lo impedía moviéndose a compás con el-

Me dejaras entrar? -pregunto nuevamente dándose cuenta que si seguían así no llegarían a nada, pero, por que no le dejaba entrar, se pregunto el-

**Inu:**

Solo quédate aquí, ya saldré yo -dijo el cuando se tiraba hacia atrás, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero lo despisto un sonido del living a medio camino-

**Mir:**

Que fue eso? -pregunto el, andaba preguntón ese día, pero su mente antes de pensar eso, la parte pervertida que ya estaba mas desarrollada trabajo datos mas rápido y pensó lo peor-

Ay amigo suspiro no te debería de dar vergüenza, todos lo asen -dijo el con cara de resignación, pero estaba fingiendo, ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo y el savia que cosas pasarían si el por fin de diera a entender su parte adulta y pervertida-

**Inu:**

Pero que estupideces estas diciendo houshi hentai! -le grito el enojado, como se le ocurría sacar esas estupidas conclusiones, el nunca traería a una mujer a su casa, eso era de pervertidos, con todo lo que sufrió cuando pequeño, feh el no necesitaba afecto humano, ya que savia que todos lo odiaban y salían huyendo de el, como siempre, se decía el triste dentro de si, pero enojado por fuera por las tonteras que se le ocurría decir su amigo sobre el-

**Mir:**

Calma Inu Yasha, yo solo…-decía el pero, se le avía ocurrido una manera de poder entrar y saber si sus segundas conclusiones eran acertadas-

No puedo creerlo -dijo el mientras ponía los ojos como platos y apuntaba su dedo donde avía sonado el ruido, obviamente no avía nada pero, tal ves antes si-

**Inu:**

Espera ella no es lo que tu crees! Ella solo es…-decía el, pero se dio cuenta que estaba ablando solo, enfureció, de nuevo con ese truco, como podía ser tan tonto y caer por millonésima ves, jiro su cabeza fijándose como su amigo miraba para todos lados, tal ves buscando el por que del ruido, y el rogaba a kami que no lo encontrara, o mejor dicho la encontrara-

Que estas asiendo? -pregunto el un poco temeroso viendo como el chico se dirigía en donde estaba la chica, iso un raro movimiento y vio como el se abalanzaba atrás del sillón, suspiro, no avía nada, pero, donde estaba la chica ahora?-

**Mir:**

A fue solo mi imaginación -dijo el resignado, que al menos encontrar algo que delatara el extraño mencionar que iso su amigo sobre una chica, no se lo creyó, ahora estaba dudando pero, de igual manera por que la avía mencionado?-

Bueno ve a vestirte que ya nos va…mos…eh? -decía el en la ultima frase entrecortada, o era su imaginación, o es que avía una chica con ropas de hombre y holgada mirándole, si fuera así era una muy hermosa chica, y sin dudarlo reacciono-

Dígame bella señorita le gustaría tener un hijo con migo? -dijo el alegre mientras le tomaba las manos y hacía una especie de reverencia-

**Inu:**

Miroku! -grito el mientras iba donde la chica y le sacaba su mano de las de ella, no podía creer que ese mujeriego no tuviera ni un mínimo de respeto en su casa, especialmente con ella, que no era lo que todos podrían darse cuenta a simple vista-

Ella no es lo que tu crees, ella es…-decía el, pero dudo un momento, ella obviamente no era humana pero, tampoco una robot, ya que sin querer le avía echo cualidades humanas, algo imposible asta ahora, la avía creado para su beneficio y ganar dinero pero…-

**Mir:**

Lo se Inu Yasha -dijo el con una cara sabiamente serena, ocultaba su asombro, de verdad no savia lo increíble que podía ser su amigo, le miro, el iba a objetar, obviamente de cómo savia, je era muy simple-

Por eso -respondió el, apuntando su dedo a la parte izquierda del cuello de la chica, mostrando un pequeño orificio negro, una especie de entrada USB-

**Inu:**

Uh -exclamo el, no savia que decir, solo esperaba que le llegara la lluvia de preguntas, para dar terminado todo, pero se impresiono que no le llegaran, y se dio cuenta que el dedo del chico iba descendiendo asta llegar a los perfectos y bien formados atributos de la chica, palpándolos y hundiendo su dedo en ellos-

O…oye pero q…que ases…QUE ASES! -grito el dejando el tartamudeo aun lado, como se le ocurría a ese asqueroso hentai hacer eso, se decía, pero estaba estático con un ojo bien crispante acompañado con sus dedos, luego vio como sus dedos descendían nuevamente palpando las bien formadas cintura y la cadera de ella, se enfureció mas y al fin pudiendo reaccionar fue hacia el y le golpeo la cabeza, viendo como le salía un enorme chichón en la cabeza-

Eres un asqueroso pervertido! -grito aun enojado, poniéndose como una especie de escudo ante pervertidos, o mejor dicho manos mañosas, vio como su amigo se sobaba el chichón y cerraba los ojos al hacerlo, te lo tienes merecido, se dijo el divertido por la careta que ponía su amigo-

**Mir:**

Je, veo que as estudiado bastante bien la anatomía femenina -dijo el con una sonrisa burlona, aunque recibió otro golpe por parte de su amigo, y en el mismo lugar, provocando que le saliera un chichón al mismo chichón-

**Inu:**

Feh! -respondió el sonrojado, cruzando los brazos, eso no era cierto, se decía el, bueno tal ves un poco…aj esta bien si! Lo avía echo! Y muy profundamente, pero no se lo iba a decir, su orgullo primero, lo demás, al basurero-

Libidinoso -destaco el, de verdad que si lo era, pero cierta vocecilla le decía "y tu? Que no recuerdas lo que paso cuando…" esta bien, el era otro pervertido, pero era culpa de ese hentai! Todos esos años con el le pegaban sus mañas, se decía el excusándose de el comportamiento que tuvo aquella ves, pero de nuevo la molesta vocecilla "por que le culpas, además eso es normal", bien ya estaba loco, discutir con su mente era cosa de locos, además que, acaso su mente se avía aliado con su pervertido amigo?-

**Mir:**

Bueno -dijo el dejándose caer en el sillón pesadamente, de verdad que le dolían los chichones, su amigo pegaba duro, bastante duro-

Como es que la hiciste? Me as impresionado Inu Yasha -decía el aplaudiendo, pero le vio la cara, uh, mejor no seguir o le iba a matar-

**Inu:**

Bueno, solo investigue y, saque mis conclusiones y ya? -decía el sin humor de hablar, de verdad que solo quería descansar-

**Mir:**

Bueno eso quien no sabe pero, de verdad sabes que nadie a logrado esto nunca, bueno asta ahora -decía el con ojos brillantes y soñadores, ese era un logro, como es que no estaba así su amigo?-

Y dime -pregunto el, viendo la cara interrogante que ponía el chico-

Cuando la venderás? Y por cuanto, o se la mostraras a la NASA primero? -preguntaba el una y otra ves, de verdad que estaba dudoso de la respuesta, era una pena si las respuestas fueran afirmativas pero en fin, era la decisión de su amigo no de el-

**Inu:**

No are nada de eso -dijo el, asiendo sentar a la chica, que tenia una cara de pregunta, la miro por unos momentos y suspiro-

Anoche no se que fue lo que paso pero, hubo un error, y no puedo vender ni mostrar algo defectuoso -respondió el, de verdad era eso por que no lo quería hacer, si eso era que mas, se decía el, eres un tonto Inu Yasha tu no eres de dudar! Baka!-

Es verdad, tengo que ver los errores -dijo el mas para si, se iba a parar pero otra pregunta le llego de imprevisto-

**Mir:**

Y como se llama? -pregunto el, quería saber al menos el nombre no? Se pregunto el, y vio como su amigo ponía una cara de "no lo se"-

**Inu:**

-Tenia que pensar en algo, de verdad que no se había ni si quiera pensado el nombre que le pondría, miro hacia otra parte como buscando la respuesta, y su mirada se poso en unos niños jugando en la parte de abajo, y volvió su mirada a ella, je paresia niña con las actitudes que tenia-

Se llama Kagome -dijo el, era lo único que se le ocurrió, y pensándolo bien, no sonaba nada mal que digamos-

**Mir:**

Como el juego? -pregunto el, bueno de verdad no sonaba mal pero, raro de cierta forma ponerle el nombre de ese juego a alguien-

**Inu:**

Pues si, que tiene de malo? -dijo el frunciendo el seño levemente, no le gustaba que le hicieran cambiar de opinión-

**Mir:**

Nada, solo simple curiosidad -respondió el, otra vez esbozando esa cara serena, siempre cuando la ponía en esos casos, significaba que estaba diciendo la verdad-

Y dime Kagome, como te sientes de soportar a este dos caras? -pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, viendo como ella ponía cara interrogante y el fruncía el seño con una vena en la cabeza-

**Kag:**

Ka…gome? -pregunto ella inclinando su cabeza aun lado por no saber que decían ellos-

**Inu:**

Kagome, así te llamaras, de acuerdo? -le dijo el dulcemente mientras veía como ella asentía sonriendo, le causaban gracia y ternura los gestos que hacía ella, un momento onegai, que le gustaba esos gestos,aj la falta de sueño le estaba afectando la cabeza-

**Mir:**

-se quedo mirando atónito al chico, el avía sido amable cuando estaba humano, uju eso era nuevo! Nunca lo avía visto amable cuando era humano! Amenos que estuviera actuando pero ahora, esa sonrisa era sincera y su tono de voz no tenia esa presión fuerte que usaba-

Bueno y, por que habla así, es decir, parece una…niña -dijo el, de verdad no tenia idea de que a su amigo le gustara tanta inocencia e incompetencia en una chica que al verla paresia ya una mujer común y corrientemente bella-

**Inu:**

Que se yo, tal ves fue uno de esos estupidos errores de la computadora -respondió el agresivo, se molesto consigo mismo por ser tan vulnerable ante ella-

En la noche los ire a ver -gruño el mientras se paraba, pero sintió que algo se le abalanzaba encima-

**Kag:**

Perrito, uh perrito? -dijo ella encima de el mientras le tocaba la cabeza, no pudiendo encontrar su objetivo peludo como la noche anterior, empezó a hacer pucheros-

**Inu:**

Espera no llores! -dijo el apresurado, no quería verla llorar otra vez ya que no aria el ridículo siendo gentil con ella y calmarla como la otra vez, pero vio su cara y ya se le hacían notorias las lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido-

Oh! Mira mira! -decía el mientras se agarraba uno de los mechones de cabello que tenia delante moviéndolo con su mano en la nariz de la chica como una cola, la vio estornudar, a si que lo iba a retirar pero ella fue mas rápida y se lo agarro tirándolo de arriba abajo-

**Kag:**

A perrito! -decía ella divertida con el mechón de cabello, ya que recordó que ella avía jugado con el la noche anterior, y ese era su perrito-

**Inu:**

Aaa no hagas eso que duele! -le grito el, no midiendo las consecuencias, vio como ella soltaba el mechón y empezaba otra ves a hacer pucheros-

Espera por favor no llores, mira toma! -decía el frenético mientras otra vez le daba su mechón, ella le sonrió y otra vez lo tironeaba-

**Mir:**

-El miraba divertido la escena formada, como ella se divertía de lo lindo con el mechón de su amigo y el tragándose los quejidos, pero de cierta forma, para que ser tan malo-

Oye Kagome -dijo el mientras veía como ella le miraba dejando de tironearle el cabello a su amigo, prosiguió-

Si quieres tener las orejas de TU perrito de nuevo bájate de encima y el te las dará en la noche y podrás hacer con ellas lo que quieras, bien? -dijo el en una sonrisa entre maliciosa, burlona y bondadosa, marcando bastante el "tu" de entre medio-

**Inu:**

Vaya! Gracias -dijo el sarcástico poniendo cara de aburrimiento pero con un significado totalmente diferente, mientras se paraba y veía como ella ponía una gran sonrisa, y suspiro-

Como te comprare ropa? -se pregunto el mientras aun la veía con esa gran sonrisa en su cara, tal ves uno de los errores era de que no podía quitarla, je pero se veía dulce así…no hagan caso a lo ultimo-

**Mir:**

Llamare a Sango, ella te podrá ayudar -decía mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba en la luminosa pantalla el numero de la chica-

**Inu:**

-Dio otro suspiro, pero este de resignación, no savia por que pero, tenia mal presentimiento que iba a pasar algo malo y tonto, y el principal afectado seria el-

Santo kami que ise para merecer esto maldita sea!...

Continuara…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Bueno eso es todo espero sus comentarios y si me animan le seguiré mas rápido de lo normal que muchs saben que eso anima mucho xD


	2. Poniéndonos al día

**NA: aquí la entrega del segundo capitulo n0n, pero antes que nada quería darles las gracias por sus reviews! Es verdad que animan mucho sus comentarios, me encantaría responderlos pero, como esta prohibido ¬¬, bueno en fin les advierto una cosita de este capitulo, esta aburrido, pero era necesario para aclarar algunas cosillas, aunque creo que les dejare mas xD a si que si tienen dudas me dicen para aclararlas en el próximo capitulo y darles mas aun muajaja. También antes de que se me olvide, gomen de ante mano por la demora, es que la escuela no me deja! A si que la próxima vez me demorare mas -.-U**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Poniéndonos al día (c-2)

**San:**

Oooh -exclamo ella, impresionada y atenta mientras miraba a la chica que tenia frente suyo, tirada ya para los 20 años, ella era inteligente y simpática, su cabello largo y castaño, casi siempre lo tenia en una coleta de la cintura abajo, y una coleta alta cuando estaba enojada o en asuntos de salir elegante, sus orbes eran un toque de color de la greda, con una suave sombra rosa en sus parpados resaltando las matices cafeinadas que poseía, ella avía llegado a los pocos minutos después, pensó que su querido amigo Miroku le avía jugado una broma con eso de la creación de Inu Yasha, pero no era así-

Dios, Inu Yasha eres impresionante, aun no puedo creerlo -decía ella aun con los ojos como platos y mirando a la chica-

Y como se llama? -pregunto ella cuando ya estaba recobrándose del asombro que se dio cuando le contaron un poco mejor que en el celular, que apenas se gastaron 5 palabras-

**Inu:**

Bueno se llama Kagome -dijo el nuevamente sin ánimos, kami de verdad que tantas preguntas le estaban dando dolor de cabeza-

**San:**

Y veo que…-decía mientras se paraba del sillón y hacia dar un par de vueltas a la consternada chica para verle mejor-

As estudiado bastante bien la anatomía femenina, te dignaste a prestar atención a clases? -dijo reprimiendo una carcajada mientras su amigo pervertido no pudo contener y se echo a reír contagiándola a ella también-

**Inu:**

Feh! Ya cállense! -dijo el sonrojándose de nuevo, mientras veía como sus invitados se burlaban de el riéndose como una manada de hienas con rabia-

**San:**

Jaja calma, solo era una pequeña broma -decía ella mientras movía su mano graciosamente como diciendo que no tenia asunto la pelea-

Y dime, por que la creaste, si me dijiste que no la querías vender, sabes bien que cuando descubran no te dejaran en paz -decía ella seriamente, tenia toda la razón en sus palabras, de cierta forma corría peligro, tanto como los locos esos que se oponían a que solo la vida humana podía servir en el mundo-

**Inu:**

Si se todo eso no soy estupido, solo quería que vinieras para que me ayudaras con eso -decía el enojado apuntando las ropas que traía puesta la chica, de verdad que estaba enojado, lo que menos quería escuchar eran sermones absurdos y aburridos-

**San:**

Ay suspiro si lo se -decía ella resignada mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, como pensando en algo sin solución-

Traje algunas ropas, le servirán de momento para verse mas normal, aunque tengo una duda -dijo ella mientras revisaba en su bolso y sacaba unas prendas de este-

Exactamente que es, ya que obviamente es robot pero, tiene cualidades humanas -decía mientras estiraba la ropa enfrente de la chica y asentía feliz-

**Mir:**

Es como una especie de cyborg si no me equivoco -dijo el viendo las caretas que ponía su amigo a cada palabra-

**Inu:**

No lo se, en la noche veré -decía el mientras veía como la castaña le hacía una señal para que se retiraran, poniendo sus manos en la nuca, dando media vuelta y cuando avanzaba estiro el brazo izquierdo para llevarse a un desilusionado Miroku-

-paso una media hora asta que Sango apareció en la habitación del chico indicándoles que ya estaba lista-

**San:**

Esto es lo que usara de momento -decía orgullosa de los resultados-

Iremos ahora a comprarle ropa, y espero que no seas tan mezquino Inu Yasha y le compres una decente -reclamaba con ojos en forma de "¬" acusadores ya que savia muy bien que era bastante tacaño, aunque tenia sus razones, pero endeudarse una vez en la vida no hacía mal no?-

**Inu:**

Feh! -exclamo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía atentamente al cambio de atuendo de la pelinegra, se veía bastante bien, con su cabello azabache con unos leves tonos azulados gracias al brillo del sol, y que en las puntas caía levemente ondulado, sus orbes de tonos marrones, impregnados con sutileza, a pesar de ser lo que ella era, irradiaban mucha felicidad, usaba una prenda sencilla, un camisón de tirantes de color amarillo, asiendo resaltar el azulado de su cabello, unos pescadores con la tela de un jean, en las puntas entrecortadas de un modo baquero, sus pies con unas delicadas y descotadas sandalias de cuero y en su cuello una especie de cadena en forma de laso un poco apretado para poder ocultar esa pequeña entrada-

Se ve bien -decía el con un leve tono de asombro en su voz, de verdad que avía cambiado bastante la apariencia de la chica, pero vio a sus amigos que le miraban asombrados-

Que? Acaso me van a decir que se veía mejor con mis ropas? -reclamaba el enojado a sus amigos por haber mal interpretado sus palabras-

**San:**

Bueno lo que tú digas -decía ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la chica-

Iremos de shoping! -dijo ella feliz mientras salía con la pelinegra de la mano y los chicos detrás con cara de "que aburrido"-

**Kag:**

De…shoping? -pregunto ella con cara dudosa, no entendía a que se referían con eso-

-Avían llegado al centro de Japón, lleno de lujosas tiendas y otras pequeñas, gente por todos lados, apurados yendo de un lado para otro, si alguien sin experiencia de eso, estaría todo mareado, pero como la chica iba bien entretenida viendo para todos lados, ruidos, gente pasar, ver como todos se detenían al ponerse en rojo ese bastón gigante, en fin, como toda una pequeña niña turista viendo por primera ves el mundo-

**San:**

Bien primero entraremos aquí -decía mientras veían una descomunal tienda llena de ropa de chicas y obviamente, chicas dentro, principalmente adolescentes comprando seguramente algo que ponerse para la cita del año, que seria como la décima de esa semana, fuera de la tienda avía un gran letrero con letras extravagantes diciendo el nombre de "Carolina Herrera"-

Vas a entrar o te quedaras afuera? -decía mientras avanzaba y veía que solo el libidinoso avanzaba con una cara pervertida viendo a todas las chicas del lugar, ganándose un golpe por parte de la celosa castaña-

**Inu:**

Feh! Si no hay de otra -mascullo entre dientes, no le gustaba entrar en territorio enemigo, y estaría gruñón todo el día-

**Mir:**

Y en donde iremos primero? -decía aun con cara pervertida crispando los dedos y, su cara marcada por una roja mano-

**San:**

Sin vergüenza -le dedico ella a un cacheteado Miroku que miraba babeando a las chicas que pasaban por el lugar-

Iremos de arriba hacia abajo -decía mirando el lugar indicado para una ropa adecuada para la chica-

Ven Inu Yasha tu decidirás -decía mientras avanzaba con la chica a la sección de camisas, petos y poleras-

**Inu:**

Por que? Acaso me viste con cara de mujer? -decía enfadado aun cruzado de brazos-

**San:**

Bueno señor orgullo, vamos Kagome -decía mientras agarraba del gancho a la chica, para poder comprar algo al menos antes de que el se arrepintiera-

**Kag:**

Perrito? -decía ella mirando como se alejaba cada ves mas de el, y de un acto sorprendentemente rápido se zafo del brazo de la chica, corriendo donde estaba el chico y abrasándolo fuertemente-

Tengo miedo perrito -decía ella con cara de querer llorar, bien aferrada a el-

**Inu:**

-se sorprendió bastante por el acto de ella, pero le dedico una sonrisa, tranquilizándola-

Esta bien te acompañare -decía aun con esa sonrisa, provocando que ella asintiera feliz y tironeándolo donde avía dejado a la muda castaña-

Que les pasa, es obvio que esta asustada, con la cara de la gente da todo miedo -decía el excusando del bastante raro y cariñoso comportamiento que tenia-

**Mir:**

Lo que tu digas -respondió el, acercándose un poco a la chica de al lado que se encontraba buscando una prenda-

Oh! Bella dama no la e visto en algún lado antes? -decía feliz tomándole la mano, asiendo sonrojar a la chica-

**San:**

Miroku -decía serena la chica mientras le tomaba el hombro al nombrado-

**Mir:**

-esa manera de llamarle no daba muy buena señal, y un tremendo escalofrió de temor le cruzo la espalda, como si de un fantasma se tratase-

Que pasa Sanguito? -decía mientras aun no se dignaba a dar la vuelta, pero no aguantando mas miro hacia el lado con una cara de pez, y cuando la veía, esta estaba envuelta en llamas con una cara para darle miedo al mismo Satanás-

Glup -trago el, mientras veía un enorme puño se acercaba a el…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-departamento Inu Yasha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-estuvieron todo el día en la ciudad, no es que se hallan demorado tanto, si no que unos incidentes los retrasaron bastante, primero la golpiza de Inu Yasha, ya que Sango se entusiasmo demasiado y empezó a darle ropa mas ajustada y escotada a la pelinegra, asiendo babear a algunos trabajadores que avían allí, provocando los celos del chico y ser mandados a la policía por desorden urbano, sacándole muchas horas, luego volvieron, pero todos los manotazos y golpes que recibió Miroku lo hicieron desmayarse y llevarlo al hospital, sacándole otras horas mas, asta que al fin pudieron finalizar-

**Inu:**

Kami estoy agotado -decía mientras se tiraba en la cama de su habitación, y luego sintió como algo le caía encima y oía un leve "perrito" asiéndole suspirar, luego vio el reloj que tenia en el velador, eran las 7:45 PM, tenia tiempo para poder dormir un poco, ya que si no lo hacía mañana en la universidad se quedaría dormido, no es que le importara, si no que no le gustaba andar agotado…-

Se despertó perezosamente, vio el reloj, eran las 10:00 PM, cuando recapacito, se levanto de golpe de la cama, mirando por todos lados, pero no encontró a la chica, se levanto y fue al living, pero no estaba, luego a la cocina, y al final al laboratorio, entrando precipitado, rogando a kami que no hubiera echo alguna tontería, asta que por fin la vio, estaba sentada cerca de la computadora, se alivio que estuviera bien, pero luego vio la pantalla, y la cara se le horrorizo, se estaban borrando los archivos que eran necesarios para corregir el error de la chica, fue corriendo hacía la computadora y rescato algunos cuantos, pero los otros estaban completamente destruidos-

Ay suspiro tendré que hacerlos de nuevo -dijo el mientras ordenaba un poco el lugar, ya que no tuvo tiempo, luego vio toda la habitación, eso tomaría tiempo, a si que llevo a la chica a su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que se aburriría, a si que prendió la televisión y le mostró el control remoto-

Ten, esto sirve para cambiar al siguiente canal a la TV, se llama control remoto, con este botón podrás cambiarle -le explicaba el mientras ponía su dedo en los botones mostrándoles cuales avía que seguir, se retiro y cerro la puerta para dirigirse al laboratorio y ordenarlo, suspiro al llegar, se demoraría al limpiar toda la habitación, a si que sin mas comenzó…-

Cuando ya avía terminado, se dirigió a la computadora para poder crear los archivos nuevamente, pero escucho un raro ruido proveniente de su habitación, se paro en seguida, y se imagino toda la habitación destruida y la chica mirándole alegre, pero soltó una exclamación al escuchar de nuevo el ruido, y una imagen se le atravesó en su mente por reconocerlo levemente, salio corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe, y fijo su mirada a la chica que veía atentamente las imágenes y poniendo otra vez esa cara interrogante que tenia casi todo el tiempo, y luego poso la mirada a la TV y empalideció, y de un salto presiono el botón de encendido y apagado de esta, dio un fuerte suspiro y miro con cara de pez a la chica-

Reconoces lo que estabas viendo? -pregunto el a la chica, mientras veía como ella negaba con la cabeza, soltó otro suspiro, pero este de alivio, aunque al final tendría que explicarle, tal ves no ahora pero, tarde o temprano lo aria-

**Kag:**

Oye perrito, me duele aquí -decía ella mientras apuntaba con su dedo al estomago, y lo empezaba a sobar, tal vez en modo de reacción-

**Inu: **

Es cierto -dijo el con cara preocupada, savia que ella no comía, si no que esa pequeña entrada de su cuello era para, por así decirlo, alimentarse-

Acompáñame -decía el mientras extendía su mano para que ella le siguiese, pero no contó con las costumbres que tomo la pelinegra y sintió un bulto en su espalda, movió su cabeza para mirarle y se dio cuenta que ella con una cara bien sonriente lo tenia sujeto del cuello y los pies levantados asta sus nalgas-

Oye Kagome así yo no pue…-pero no alcanzo a terminar por que sintió como sus suaves manos acariciaban sus peludas y tibias orejas, asiéndolo sentir las piernas sin fuerza y entrecerrar sus ojos, pero reacciono y la dejo en el piso-

Por favor no hagas eso si? -decía el mientras le dirigía una cara de reproche hacia ella, ese era un punto muy vulnerable que tenia, y al relajarse hacía cosas muy tontas-

**Kag:**

Gomen perrito! -decía ella mientras movía sus manos como mariposa y ponía sus ojos en " ", asiéndole ver extraña-

**Inu:**

Oye de donde…? -pregunto el, pero se detuvo, esa forma de mover las manos era la misma de la que hacía una chica de una tonta serie de TV, seguro que lo aprendió de allí, pero si aprendía de cualquier cosa que pasara por la TV, eso significaba que…-

Tengo que arreglar eso -decía el pensativo mientras se dirigía al laboratorio; al llegar a este, paso de inmediato a la computadora, para presionar un par de veces las teclas y pararse frente a la chica-

Si sientes algo extraño me avisas, de acuerdo? -le decía el, mientras veía como ella asentía sonriente, para luego darse la vuelta y recoger un par de cables que estaban conectados a la computadora, otra vez se dirigió a la chica, y con los cables iso cierta maniobra para introducirlos en el cuello de ella y unos cuantos en la parte superior de su espalda, luego de asegurarse que estaban bien colocados, nuevamente se dirigió a la computadora y oprimió un pequeño botón que se encontraba casi oculto de bajo de esta, que al oprimirlo se escucho un leve choque de electricidad, pero después de eso nada-

Bien ya estas lista, ahora veré que problemas tienes, aparte de los que se ven a simple vista -decía el mas para si, en eso de la simple vista tenia razón, la chica tenia un retraso de la capacidad intelectual, comparada con una persona normal, pero recordando lo sucedido, avían 2 errores, pero el segundo fue eliminado por ella al estar jugando con la computadora, a si que tendría que averiguarlo, le dio una mirada de segundo, para luego levantar sus manos y escribir rápidamente una especie de códigos largos y rápidos, pero este se detuvo de golpe, al ver que no consiguió nada-

Que extraño -dijo el en un susurro, de verdad que era extraño, el al escribir esos códigos tendría ya resuelta la manera de cómo reparar a la chica, pero el segundo error no aparecía, como si nunca hubiera existido, al menos debió quedar un mísero código, pero nada-

-Pasaron un par de horas hasta al fin terminar, eran las 1 PM y mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad, y cansadamente dio unos pasos asta llegar a su habitación y deslizarse en su cama perezosamente, estaba dormitando con los ojos cerrados, de repente recordó algo y los abrió de golpe, se paro de la cama rápidamente, y vio a la chica con los ojos grandes, ella se encontraba sentada en una especie de futon previamente preparado por el, pero luego se relajo y dio un suspiro, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y veía atentamente a la chica-

Como podré ir mañana? -pregunto el, casi en un susurro y la mirada perdida en ella-

No puedo dejarte aquí sola, tal vez si… -decía el mientras las ultimas palabras no las alcanzo a decir y negó con la cabeza precipitadamente, la idea era tonta, como kuso la llevaría a la universidad? No eso era imposible, tal vez filtrándola, pero seria riesgoso y asta podía causar su expulsión, no, no quería ponerla en peligro tampoco, y si la descubren, se decía, no simplemente esa idea estaba descartada, pero debía haber alguna otra solución.-

-La noche avía pasado calma, eran las 6:30 e Inu Yasha aun no se levantaba, no era por que se acostó tarde, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado, pero lo flojo nadie se lo quitaba-

**Kag:**

-Estaba sentada de nuevo en el futón, un poco aburrida obviamente, ya que se avía despertado ase una hora, pero estaba en silencio, solo miraba como el dormía, no quería molestar a su perrito, ya que el día anterior le dijo claramente que no le tocara las orejas, soltó un pequeño snif y se paro, dio la vuelta en la habitación asta quedar frente de una cosa de madera llena de cajones, y como toda niña traviesa, abrió el primero, y al instante sus ojos se posaron en unas raras telas, iba a tomar una pero desvió su mano al ver un pequeño papel doblado en el rincón izquierdo, lo tomo y lo abrió, no era una nota, si no una fotografía, parpadeo un poco al recordar las palabras de Sango, ella le había explicado lo que era ya que siempre en las vitrinas de reveladores de fotos, obviamente avían muchas fotos, en fin, ahí se podía apreciar a una bella mujer de cabellos largos, podría decirse que ya tocando el suelo, bestia un hermoso kimono rosa con términos de flores coloridas en los hombros y las mangas, y en la parte trasera, en el paisaje, avían muchas personas sonrientes, muchos cordeles con faroles japoneses colgando y muchos puestos de, kami sabe que, doblo la foto para dejarla en su lugar, pero vio una serie de garabatos, y lo único mas visible era el nombre de…-

Izayoi -susurro ella, no tenia idea por que pero, al fijarse bien en la foto, se le hacía tremendamente familiar el rostro, como si le recordara a alguien, pero la guardo de nuevo, y sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en esas raras telas, tomo una y la desplegó frente a su cara, tenían cierto parecido a lo que usaba ella, pero este era mas larga en la parte inferior, lo daba vueltas, lo estiraba, lo sacudía, le miraba, y se lo puso, pero se le caían ya que eran demasiado grandes para ella, a si que pensó un poco, elevo sus manos con la tela en sus manos y se lo coloco en la cabeza-

Uh, sombrero? -musito ella, giro un poco su cabeza hacia abajo y vio un par de botellitas, tomo la de color negro, e iso algo parecido al examen que le había echo al "sombrero", y al ver un pequeño bultito en la parte superior, lo oprimió y salio disparada una especie de nube que se esfumo rápidamente, pero al acto se avía asustado y soltó la botella, asiendo que cayera al piso y sonara un fuerte golpe, pero sin quebrarse-

**Inu:**

-Abrió los ojos rápidamente y casi se cae de la cama, al escuchar el sonido no le iso mucho caso, pero al recordar a la chica se asusto, miro para todos lados asta verla ahí, parada viendo hacia abajo la botella de desodorante, miro su reloj, eran las 6:40, y aun no amanecía, vio un lado y aun estaba en hanyou ya que tenia su cabello plateado, miro nuevamente a la chica pero ahora dándose cuenta de que…-

Que estabas asiendo, por que tienes mi bóxer en la cabeza? -preguntaba el mientras se paraba, tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro por verle así, un poco asustada por, seguramente el desodorante, y emanaba una inocencia tremenda, especialmente en el lugar de su cabeza, elevo sus manos y le saco el bóxer, la veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras guardaba la prenda, tenia sus manos en su pecho aun mirando hacia abajo, al cerrar el cajón, se agacho y tomo la botella, ella mirándola fijamente, aun cuando el la levanto-

No te preocupes, no ase nada -decía el mientras oprimía el botón del desodorante asiendo que nuevamente la nube apareciera otra vez-

**Kag:**

Perrito por que huele igual que tu? -pregunto inocente la chica, de verdad que no tenia idea, pero salio la misma fragancia que llevaba el, iso un par de snif para aspirar lo ultimo escapado en el aire y cerro los ojos-

**Inu:**

-Estaba un poco consternado, el savia que le había aplicado la capacidad del olfato, pero no las vías para que su "cerebro" los reconociera, obviamente esa capacidad la obtendría, pero al tiempo después, no ahora, pensó un poco, tal vez que como ella no tenia tanta capacidad intelectual administrada, tenia bastante espacio para procesar las demás, iba a dar una exclamación, pero vio el rostro de la chica, tenia los ojos brillosos mirándole la cabeza, obviamente estos reflejaban unas tremendas ganas de tocarlas, pero el punto era, le dejaría, pensó el, no quería ser malo, pero no podía permitirle, ya que solo kami savia las tonteras que hacía cuando se relajaba por los masajes hechos en aquella parte, puso cara de pez al no saber que hacer, pero vio un pequeño rayo de luz que traspasaba la ventana, justo a tiempo, pensó, mientras se transformaba en un humano, y veía nuevamente la cara de ella, ya no tenia esos ojos brillosos, pero vio un leve relámpago de sorpresa en ellos-

**Kag:**

Izayoi -susurro ella, demasiado bajo para ser oída, inmediatamente cuando el avía terminado de transformarse, se le vino el recuerdo de la foto, era verdad ahora savia por que le hacía tan familiar el rostro de aquella mujer, de cierta forma tenían la misma relevancia en sus rostros-

**Inu: **

-No pudo oír lo que avía dicho la chica, pero si leyó sus labios perfectamente pronunciando el nombre de su madre, como savia ella que…, se preguntaba, pero descarto, ya que ella no era la única en el mundo que se llamaba así, aunque de igual manera dudaba, pero recordó que el tenia guardada una foto de ella, precisamente donde guardaba cosas personales, tal vez la vio de allí, si era la única manera coherente, pero la pregunta era, le diría quien era?-

**Kag:**

-Ella solo veía como el tenia cara de no estar en ese mundo, y como no savia por que, recordó algo, quería sacarse aquella duda de que, si su sombrero no era tal, entonces que era, y nuevamente recordó otra cosa, se paresia a lo que usaba ella, a si que bajo su mano asta el apriete del pantalón del chico y lo estiro para mirar dentro-

**Inu:**

-Soltó una gran exclamación al sentir como la chica le tironeaba el pantalón y le veía atenta lo que resguardaba allí dentro, y de un acto de reflejo se alejo de ella cayendo en la cama, estaba un poco sonrojado, ya que el estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los movimientos de la pelinegra, y mas aun que no tenia nada aparte de su pantalón, pero por que kuso avía echo eso?-

**Kag:**

-No decía nada, solo procesaba las posibles teorías de que lo que era su sombrero, ya que no lo vio en la parte razonada, lo único que era visible fue, un gran bulto en su entrepierna, no se notaba mucho pero se paresia mucho a eso que avía salido en la TV y el chico la avía apagado-

**Inu:**

-Dio un leve suspiro, Inu Yasha ella no sabe lo que ase, se decía una y otra vez, tratando de auto convencerse, miro a la chica que le veía sonriente, aun en la misma posición, se paro de la cama y se acerco a ella nuevamente-

Sabes vestirte sola?...

-Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y se podía apreciar a cierto chico caminando por las calles de Tokio, pero esta vez iba acompañado por una sonriente chica mirando aun por todos lados, se demoraron un poco ya que, ella avía asentido a la pregunta formulada por el, pero al final, no savia vestirse, a si que tuvo que hacerlo el, luego todo normal, el también se vistió y después tomo su típico desayuno para dirigirse a la costas de Tokio, ciertamente era un basurero donde descansaban miles de yates, pero lo hermoso estaba en lo mas lejano y profundo, llegaron a la mitad del muelle, donde se podía ver una especie de caseta blanca donde seguramente se pedía salir a dar un paseo al mar-

Totosai despierta! -decía el chico a un somnoliento hombre con una gorra tapando sus ojos y sus pies en la mesa, siempre lo encontraba durmiendo en el trabajo, y uno de esos días lo despedirían, pensaba el, mientras veía como el anciano daba un salto y se caía de la silla-

**Tot:**

Si también buenos días para ti Inu Yasha -respondió el mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba nuevamente en la silla-

Y que te trae por aquí? -pregunto el, ya sentado como de costumbre, miro un poco al lado de el y vio a una peculiar chica que le miraba atenta-

Y quien es aquella jovencita, tu novia? -pregunto el, mientras veía como al chico le salía una vena en la cabeza y a los segundos después el anciano tenia un gran chichón en su cabeza-

**Inu:**

Baka ella no es mi novia! -decía el entre dientes aun enojado por el comentario del anciano-

Ella es…! -dijo el, pero se callo un momento, que se supone que le diría, que era su creación, no, no podía ser, tenia que pensar algo-

**Tot:**

-El anciano avía salido de la caseta, seguramente para hablar mejor-

Y quien es entonces? -pregunto el mientras veía fijamente a la chica que le miraba, entrecerró los ojos y puso su mano en su mentón, mirándole y mirándole, asta que supo, que ella no era humana-

**Inu:**

Ella es una…prima que…vino de vacaciones -decía el con una gota en su cara, tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía-

**Tot:**

De vacaciones en épocas de estudio? -pregunto el anciano, solo lo avía hecho para disgustar al chico, ya que se formulaba ciertas ideas de quien era aquel ser-

**Inu:**

A pues…eso no importa! Solo venia a que le dieras trabajo! -decía el, un poco incomodo por las preguntas, pero a fin de cuentas solo quería que le dieran uno parecido al suyo-

Es eso posible viejo? -pregunto nuevamente, ya que se estaba demorando en responder una simple pregunta como esa-

No te dará problemas, solo quiere un trabajo -decía, perdiendo un poco las esperanzas en que se lo dieran-

Por favor…-dijo el, casi da vuelta el mundo para que le saliera esa frase, pero era necesario-

**Tot:**

-El miraba serio a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a el, dando un incomodo silencio, provocado por los pensamientos de el, asta al fin decidirse-

Esta bien, trabajara con nosotros -terminó de decir, mientras el chico le sonreía mostrando su dientes y levantando su mano, seguramente le golpearía la cabeza, vaya forma de agradecer…-

Continuara…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

No ven les dije que iba a ser aburrido, bueno igual de todas formas, espero sus comentarios haber que no les gusto y le cambio en el próximo capitulo u-u


	3. Todo por ti

**NA: e aquí yo, después de dos largas semanas sin seguir el fic xD les dije que me iba a demorar, tratare de no hacerlo en el 4º capitulo, es que ocurrieron horribles y grandes inconvenientes y, no le pude seguir u-u…bueno aquí se vera la amistad y aclarare ciertas cosas, aunque dejare mas pero como siempre, conforme avance le aclarare, y si se portan bien posiblemente en el próximo capitulo abra lime de la pareja principal a si que, denme opiniones xD…a que chantaje pero muajaja así son las cosas, bueno que mas que decir, espero les guste n-n**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Todo por ti (c-3)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Universidad Hajime-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Cierto chico se encontraba sentado en uno de los casi cientos de bancos de la universidad, que apenas un brazo cabía en la parte superior, en fin, no estaba prestando atención, como siempre, dando un par de bostezos de vez en cuando, sumido en su mundo, lo único que podía escuchar era "bla" de la persona con bata blanca que se encontraba delante mostrando materia en un pizarrón blanco, solo quería irse de allí y ver como estaba ella, de cierta forma estaba asustado de que tontería podía causar la pelinegra, luego sintió como algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y vio la pantalla, decía Totosai, mascullo un maldita sea, se levanto y salio corriendo del lugar, escuchando su apellido siendo casi gritado por el profesor-

**Inu:**

Y yo baka la dejo con ese lobo! -susurraba una y otra vez, de verdad que no tenían mucha cordialidad entre si…-

----\Flash back/----

**Tot:**

Espere aquí un momento -decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano, claramente por el bulto que se le formaba, dio un giro y se dirigió a uno de los yates, dijo cierto nombre y se vio aparecer un chico, hablo un par de cosas y nuevamente se dirigió hacia ellos-

Joven Inu Yasha, el será quien ayudara a adaptar a su prima -presentaba, mientras la ultima palabra la decía con extraño asentó, viendo como el chico fruncía una ceja por leves segundos-

**Kog:**

Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Kouga, a su servicio -decía el cortésmente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un beso en ella, produciendo que al chico de al lado le saliera un leve gruñido de malestar, el era, de cierta forma, muy parecido a Inu Yasha, pero físicamente, es decir, la misma estatura, musculatura, etc. Aparte de tener 21 años, tenía su cabello largo de un color maderoso, recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran extraña y completamente azulados, con un ligero toque punteado en cada extremo de ellos-

Buenos días chucho, ase tiempo que no te veía -respondió, perdiendo toda delicadeza anteriormente-

**Inu:**

Lo mismo para ti cachorro, y desde cuando te dio el papel de mayor domo? -decía el enojado por la actitud del chico, y apartando un poco a la pelinegra de su vista, ya que la mirada que le lanzo no le gusto para nada, no es que estuviera celoso, pensaba el, si no que, de cierta forma le estaba ayudando a no fijar ojo en alguien que no era-

Viejo Totosai es necesario que sea este quien le ayude? -preguntaba mientras fruncía más el ceño-

**Tot:**

Eso o que trabaje sola en la parte trasera -decía el mientras cerraba los ojos y le explicaba, sabia que iba a desistir, ya que en la parte trasera estaban los trabajadores con maquinaria pesada, sin ninguna "buena" vista en donde contemplar, abrió los ojos y veía como una batalla de miradas estaba dándose acabo, dio un suspiro y se jiro para irse-

Los dejo solos -sentencio el, mientras caminaba, pensando en que, si se quedara, su cabeza no daría mas espacio para otro golpe-

----\End the flash back/----

Maldito semáforo cambia luego -gruñía mirando insistentemente el color rojo, estaba tenso, además que toda la gente de ahí apretándole no mejoraba en nada la situación, al fin cambio en verde y avanzo rápidamente por el paso de cebra para dar unas vueltas en la cuadra y cruzar un par de veces mas, asta verse ya algunos radares de unos cuantos yates postrados en el mar. Iba corriendo cada vez mas rápido, asta verse ahora un cúmulo de gente rodeando quien savia que, llego a este e impulsivamente corría a la gente casi a manotazos, cuando llego al centro se quedo mudo, podía ver a la chica como miraba a todos con cara interrogante, pero en la parte de su cuello sobre salían dos cables largos asta sus rodillas, se acerco a ella rápidamente y en unos movimientos volvieron a su lugar, lanzando miradas asesinas a la gente para que se alejara, dando muy poco resultado, luego vio hacia abajo, y estaba el anciano llorando a moco suelto en el piso diciendo "por que" una y otra vez, le iba a preguntar, pero el movió su mano sin dejar de llorar aun, fijo su vista en su dedo y miro lo indicado, y vio una larga línea de yates hundiéndose y otros en llamas, soltó un respingo por la "maravillosa" vista, volvió su vista a la chica, tenia las cejas levantadas, dando claramente a ver que estaba asustada, pero se fijo un poco mas allá destrozando con la mirada el muro de gente para poder ver unas camionetas blancas con un símbolo de canales nacionales en el costado-

Maldición Totosai quien los ha llamado! -grito el chico casi eufórico fijando su mirada en el, no podía creerlo, se calmo un poco y pensó, que tal vez fue uno de esos estupidos que miraban, se giro y de un movimiento rápido tomo a la chica de la mano preparándose para correr, fijo su vista nuevamente a las camionetas, para luego llegar a ciertas personas vestidas con trajes "empresariales" corriendo como locos hacia ellos con micrófonos, cámaras, etc…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-departamento Inu Yasha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome te encuentras bien? -pregunto el, tomándola de los hombros para verle la cara, ella la levanto y dio una leve afirmación combinado con un "snif", mientras daba un corto suspiro, se dirigió con ella a su habitación, tenia que dormir un poco, o al menos pensar las cosas, muchas estarían en juego si seguían así, tenia que pensar, pensar, pensar…con lo "bueno" que era para eso, se dijo el chico, abofeteándose mentalmente por dejar que pasaran esas cosas, giro la perilla de la puerta, dándose paso a una desordenada habitación, la miro con cara perezosa y se echo en la cama, serró sus ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente, escucho unos cuantos ding dong's, y aun sin retirar su careta se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta muy lentamente, escuchándolos nuevamente-

Aj ya voy! -decía aun dirigiéndose al mismo paso, asta que al fin pudo alcanzarla, saco el seguro de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, asiéndole chirrear, mientras veía la cara de…-

**Mir:**

Inu Yasha eres un completo baka -ataco el chico mientras le veía con un fruncido de seño-

**Inu:**

Si, si yo también te quiero -respondió aun perezoso mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación, savia que el chico iba a replicar, pero no le dio importancia, y menos ahora-

**Mir:**

Toda la ciudad lo sabe -dijo el, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, vio como el se giraba y abría la boca, a si que se apresuro a la respuesta-

La televisión, algunos diarios atrasados, la misma gente…-decía, enumerando las causas con sus dedos enfrente-

**Inu:**

Dejare la universidad -resoplo serio, sentándose en el sillón y viendo como su amigo aun no reaccionaba o procesaba las palabras que soltó-

**Mir:**

Q…que? -pregunto consternado mientras se dejaba caer al sillón por la sorpresa, no se la podía creer, de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una broma, se decía el, como era eso de que, "el gran Inu Yasha" la iba a dejar?-

**Inu:**

Feh! Ya oíste, que ahora te dio de sordete? -decía el, mientras hacía una especie de movimientos, como si quisiera cruzarse de brazos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un curioso sonido, que lo olvido completamente al oír las palabras replicadoras del chico-

**Mir:**

Es por ella verdad? -pregunto el, a simple vista, o mejor dicho oído, era una pregunta bastante baka, pero pensando uno bien, existían muchas razones del por que, ya que siempre le contaba que fue obligado a seguir sus estudios-

Inu Yasha que te afecta en la cosa esa que tienes dentro de la cabeza, no puedes echar años de esfuerzo a la basura, claro, si tiene derecho a llamarse "esfuerzo" a lo que ases, pero, solo por una simple creación, lo dejaras todo por ella, es muy fácil ir y venderla para que hagan replicas baratas, pero, por que, que no piensas, ahora inclusive asta tu propia vida esta en juego, y no me digas que es exagerado por que tu sabes muy bien las consecuencias que conlleva a seguir esto, que acaso no piensas que…?-

**Inu:**

Ya cállate! -grito mientras se paraba del sillón-

Me tienen arto, siempre reclamándome en lo que ago! Siempre todo lo que ago y pienso que esta bien para todos esta mal! Siempre lo mismo! Asta cuando pequeño era así! Carcomiéndome los malditos recuerdos! Siempre! Me tienen A-R-T-O -se quejaba aun, mientras jadeaba un poco y se tiraba al sillón nuevamente-

**Mir:**

Estas bien? -pregunto el, se asusto un poco por el tono de voz empleado por el chico, que después de sentarse mantuvo la cabeza gacha, asiendo que su flequillo ensombreciera su rostro-

**Inu:**

Que si…estoy bien, que si estoy bien, que si estoy bien! -decía repetitivamente el mientras que en cada una iba subiendo el tono de voz-

Después de todo el sermoneo acaso vez el autoestima bailar en mis ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cantando la canción We are the champeon!.

**Mir:**

Esta bien, esta bien no te precipites -decía el, mientras veía como su amigo fruncía mas el seño abriendo la boca para, seguramente soltar palabras que harían sonrojar a un antiguo marinero, ya que los de ahora les daba igual-

Lo siento, yo fui el que me precipite, contento? -dijo resoplando en la última palabra para que no le saliera tan burlesca-

**Inu:**

No, no estoy contento -replico el dando un bufido de malestar, asta podría decirse que, se le podía ver el humo salir de la cabeza-

**Mir:**

Para esos son los amigos -decía el mientras ponía la sonrisa mas brillante del mundo, mostrando todos sus dientes-

**Inu:**

Si la amistad es así, el mundo debería ir al hospital -reclamaba aun, sintiendo como el chico le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo acompañaba a la cocina, seguramente le daría de abogado para preguntarle todo lo que pasó ese día.-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-…-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Una habitación, si una habitación, pero esta no era normal, aparte de ser inmensa y ser rodeada de estantes llenos de libros, tenía un extraño toque clásico y lujoso, en el centro se encontraban un par de asientos, y en cada lado unas mesitas con una cubeta con hielo y al parecer, unos güisquis dentro, por delante avía una gran chimenea oyéndose el crepitar del fuego, y encima de esta, se encontraba un imponente cuadro, que mostraba el rostro de un hombre, con un mirar casi escalofriante, ya que combinado con el extraño matiz de ojos color vino claro, el cabello largo, desordenado, graso y la expresión seria, daba esa perspectiva, en fin, uno de los asientos estaba ocupado, con una persona cruzada de piernas, daba a entender que, era una mujer-

Te tengo buenas noticias querido, al fin a aparecido una carnada para atrapar al hijo menor del Joshi Inu Youkai, podré cumplir mi promesa e ir a tu lado…-decía la mujer, como si estuviera aquel hombre presente, cualquiera diría que estaba loca, pero, en la pintura, se podía ver ahora que aquel sujeto, estaba sonriendo-

Kagura! -grito, mientras veía como las grandes puertas se abrían dando paso a otra mujer-

Han traído la información? -pregunto ella, fruncida de seño desde que la llamo-

**Kagu:**

Si señora, enseguida se la traigo -decía ella inclinándose, pero cuando lo iso, puso una careta de malestar, ella tenia 25 años, llevaba un kimono con matices azuladas, blancas y púrpuras, asiendo resaltar el color de sus ojos, un rubí impactante, pero opacados en su interior, en sus orejas tenia una especie de aretes en forma circular y pegados, y un poco mas arriba su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, desordenándose en las puntas, con dos plumas como, un posible adorno, volvió a su postura inicial, y con una leve batida de su abanico para abrirlo dio media vuelta y se marcho-

Espero que estés preparado hanyou, por que tu niñez revuelta con lo que te espera, te ara un miserable cachorrito indefenso -decía la mujer con frialdad, mientras se servia una copa y la alzaba enfrente del cuadro-

Brindemos querido, por nuestro futuro placer al ver su dolor -dijo finalmente ella, dando un pequeño sorbo, mientras su cara ensombrecida, era iluminada en la parte donde se encontraba una chueca sonrisa, claro indicio de regocijo…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-departamento Inu Yasha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Mir:**

Inu Yasha no puedo creer que aun sigas vivo -decía el mientras veía con cara rara el refrigerador, su vista lo rodeaba todo, y lo único que se podía ver era restos de, algo raro y verdoso, de ahí nada mas-

Como quieres utilizar el dinero si estarás muerto antes de que lo hagas? -decía el mientras serraba la puerta e iba a sentarse junto a cierto chico con la cabeza posada en su mano y mirando la pared-

Aunque claro yo te podría recomendar ciertas cosas que puedes hacer con tu dinero si no quieres comprarte comida -dijo mientras tenia su cara levemente levantada, poniéndola a una de pervertido e imaginándose cosas y cosas, pero luego se le vino a la mente a una enojada castaña apunto de darle la paliza del día, le corrió por la espalda un escalofrió helado y luego negó con la cabeza para al fin sentarse junto a su amigo-

Tan enamorado estas? -dijo el divertido mirando como el chico ponía toda su atención con una gran cara de duda-

Para que hagas todo eso por ella, debes estar bastante enfermo, cuanta temperatura te dijo el doctor? O fuiste tan tacaño que…

**Inu:**

Solo a ti se te ocurren semejantes estupideces! Como voy a enamorarme de ella! Feh! Me gustaría ver eso! -respondió el agresivo ya casi parándose en la mesa y gritando todo lo anterior dicho, de verdad que, a su amigo se le ocurrían las tonteras mas estupidas e inimaginables de toda su miserable vida-

**Mir:**

No solo lo estas viendo, si no también sintiendo -decía el, mientras veía como a su amigo se le formaban miles de venitas en su cabeza, dio un suspiro interno, tal vez tendría que ir a la carnicería mas tarde, pero esto ultimo lo retiro de su cabeza al ver como el se detenía, dudo un segundo asta que comprendió al ver como las hebras negras de su amigo se tornaban un color plateado, saliéndole unas orejas en cada lado ocultando las humanas, y sus ojos cambiando al color dorado-

De la que me e salvado -suspiro con gracia mientras veía divertido al chico, je, aun le sorprendía cada vez que cambiaba, además que las conductas que tomaba después le daban mucha gracia-

**Inu:**

Solo se a auxiliado de esta Miroku, pero cuando vuelva verá los drásticos cambios y se arrepentirá de lo pronunciado -decía el cortésmente dándole una mirada de desconcierto, avía perdido el excesivo tutear que siempre tenia, y cambiaba las palabras por sinónimos poco usados para alguien de su edad-

**Mir:**

Pero mientras disfrutare de esto -respondió el con una sonrisa de locos, acomodando sus brazos en su nuca y serrando sus ojos-

Y donde esta Kagome? Desde que llegue no la e visto -pregunto el, quería verle para ver que reacciones tenia su amigo ante ella cuando estaba en hanyou, ya que ya lo avía apreciado en humano-

**Inu:**

Esta en la habitación, seguramente ya apago su sistema para ahorrar energía -decía el, mientras veía con cara de sueño al chico, lo vio parpadear y abrir la boca, y reacciono mas rápido antes de que hablara-

Las palabras no son tan difíciles de resumir a su edad -respondió el al acto echo por su amigo, mientras veía como los ojos del chico se le serraban y dejaba un leve puntito viéndole aburrido-

**Mir:**

Lo mismo digo -contra ataco el, mientras los dos ponían esa cara y se preparaban para una mas de las batallas en palabras, cosas que les agradaba y ase tiempo que no asían-

----\3 horas después/----

**Inu:**

Por que estas viendo eso? -pregunto el a la pelinegra que veía la TV muy atenta, después de que se avía ido Miroku, avía entrado a su habitación y la encontró viendo Titanic en el canal de películas-

**Kag:**

No lo se -dijo ella precisa y corta, ya que su atención no estaba fija en las palabras de el, si no en algo, que era sumamente llamativo y que mas, peludo-

Oye perrito -pregunto ella mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia el chico con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

**Inu:**

Por que tendrás esa manía de llamarme perri…to…? -pregunto el, cortándose al final, ya que vio como ella se acercaba extrañamente hacia el, y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, por que, se pregunto el, y su parte pervertida reacciono un poco, asiéndole abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente-

**Kag:**

Puedo…-dijo ella, casi en un susurro, escuchando un "glup" por parte del chico-

Tocarte…-prosiguió, acercándose un poco más, diciendo la palabra con un "peligroso" susurro-

Las orejas, onegai! -soltó ella mientras ponía sus manos en forma de puño cerca de su mentón y cambiaba su boca a una de gato, pero dejo esa graciosa postura al escuchar un "dish" proveniente del chico, miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba el tirado en el piso-

Uh? Perrito, Que pasa?-pregunto ella mientras se veía como el se paraba nuevamente-

**Inu:**

-Eres un pervertido, eso es lo que pasa, eres un asqueroso pervertido, se decía el, como se te ocurre pensar eso de ella? Baka-

No nada, es solo que me caí -dijo el mientras reír nervioso y se dirigió a la cama, dio un suspiro y se tumbo en ella-

**Kag:**

-Con una maniobra bastante buena, se escurrió sigilosamente en la cama de el para darle enfrente, y cuando lo iso, se movió un poco y vio como el chico abría los ojos rápidamente, poniendo cara interrogante-

Puedo tocártelas? -pregunto nuevamente, mientras veía con ojos soñadores y brillosos su objetivo-

**Inu:**

Sigo sin entender por que quieres tocarme tanto las orejas -decía el, mientras ponía cara de resignación, clara seña de un "si", mientras sintió como las tomaba y las masajeaba suavemente-

**Kag:**

Por que son lindas, y me gustan, son suaves, y me gustan, son tibias, y me gustan…me…gustan…me gustan…-decía ella aun masajeándolas, dando de vez en cuando unas tironeadas por juguetear, y a la cuarta vez al hacer eso, el chico empezó a ronronear levemente, provocando que se le escapara una sonrisa, también le gustaba cuando ronroneaba, paresia un gatito cuando le acariciabas la espalda, a si que empezó a dar masajes hacia atrás, asiendo que estas rebotaran un poco al volver a su estado inicial-

**Inu:**

-Vaya que le gustaba que le diera esos masajes, de cierta forma era tranquilizarte y le hacía sentir relajado, pero solo hasta cierto punto, ya que, nuevamente sintió como su sangre empezaba a fluir más rápido en su cuerpo, a, a, se acabo la diversión, levanto sus manos para que dejara de hacer eso, pero a mitad de camino ella avía levantado su cabeza y en ese movimiento permitió que el aliento le llegara a sus orejas, asiéndole estremecer, abrió sus ojos asta la mitad, con cara de hipnotizado, movió sus manos hacia abajo, tentado por ciertas cualidades femeninas, cada vez se iba acercando mas y mas, solo faltaban centímetros para llegar, pero reacciono al escuchar una exclamación de la chica, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego se dio cuenta que ella avía dejado de masajearle las orejas, y que le miraba con gran atención, todo era silencio, asta que soltó un "uh" y se tiro hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente al piso-

Tendré que planear ciertas tácticas para que no me las toque mas -decía, mientras un pequeño rubor teñía sus mejillas al darse cuenta la tontería que iba a ocurrir, jiro su cabeza hacia arriba y vio como ella le miraba inocente, y con la mano apoyada en el piso se paro de nuevo-

Kagome tienes que dormir -decía el mientras daba una vuelta para abrir las sabanas del futón de la chica-

**Kag:**

Buenas noches perrito! -dijo alegre la chica poniéndose en puntillas y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico, acto seguido se acostó en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas-

**Inu:**

-La acción de la chica lo avía tomado en sorpresa, asiéndole parpadear un par de veces, para luego dar media sonrisa y tumbarse en su cama nuevamente-

----\A la mañana siguiente/----

**San:**

Vamos Kagome! -decía la chica, con una sonrisa en la cara apoyada en la puerta, vio como la chica se acercaba a ella y le saludaba, y ella repitiendo la acción, ase unos 10 minutos que le avía llamado su amigo, aunque ya estaba enterada de todo por palabras de Miroku, el le avía contado esa noche llamándola por teléfono, teniendo los mismos reproches dados por su amigo, pero luego cambio de idea-

Me debes una grande Inu Yasha -decía ella saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano-

**Inu:**

Feh! lo que sea -mascullo con los ojos cerrados moviendo su mano en forma de despedida, asta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse dio un largo suspiro, dirigiéndose a la cocina, de verdad que la castaña tenia razón ya que, solo por cuidar de la chica, ella avía cambiado su horario de estudios, el perfectamente la podría cuidar, pero sin trabajo no, y de verdad que esperaba que le aceptaran de nuevo, dio unos cuantos pasos y llego asta su objetivo, abrió el refrigerador y no avía nada, mascullo ciertas palabras y se dirigió a su habitación, el podría quedarse con ella ya que ahora estaría en la universidad, pero tenia que pagar los daños causados, además que, no podría sacarla a la calle así como si nada, seria riesgoso, especialmente para su genio que, mas de un periodista saldría dañado, cuando llego a su habitación, saco un chaleco y se dirigió a la puerta, cerro con llave y bajo las escaleras, pero cuando llego para abrir la puerta a la salida, vio toda una "manada" de periodistas esperándole, a si que, dio un jiro y opto por salir por la parte trasera, pero allí no avía puerta si no que, un gran, cómodo y apestoso basurero en donde aterrizar…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Casa de Sango-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kag:**

Sango-chan que grande es! -decía la chica mirando para todos lados la gran y lujosa mansión que se encontraba frente a sus ojos-

**San:**

Bueno jeje, yo iré a hacer una llamada para arreglar algunas cosas mas de la universidad, si quieres mi habitación esta en el segundo piso a la derecha en la 5ª puerta, y si te pierdes me llamas -decía ella con sonrisa nerviosa al recordar cuando venían las personas siempre se perdían allí, dio vuelta y se dirigió a una puerta donde se podía ver algunos teléfonos con agendas a su lado-

**Kag:**

-Como no tenia nada bueno que hacer, decidió ir a la habitación de la chica, subiendo por las inmensas escaleras sin agotarse, entro a la 5ª puerta, a la izquierda, cuando lo iso, vio la habitación mas grande y extraña en toda su corta estadía, y algo dudosa entro, vio miles de estantes de madera, inmensos, llenos de libros en ellos, y cerca de la mitad, avía una mesa con 4 sillas y encima de esta una lámpara colgando de un extraño tubo metálico y largo, se paseo por toda la habitación, veía los volúmenes de los libros, todos eran de colores opacados, asta que uno le llamo la atención, ya que se destacaba bastante por los suaves tonos crema que poseía, lo saco y de reacción se fue a sentar a la mesa, vio la portada y se podía apreciar el titulo "Koi Suru", lo abrió y al ojearlo se detuvo al azar en cierta pagina, comenzando a leer…-

_**Que es el amor?**_

_Cuantas veces me preguntado lo mismo  
que es el amor  
¿se ve?  
no  
¿se siente?  
no  
¿se escucha?  
no   
pero si claro que se ve  
claro que se siente  
y claro que se escucha  
lo veo en tus ojos  
lo siento en tu piel  
y lo escucho en tu voz  
Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta  
¿que es el amor?  
pero es que no encuentro la respuesta o es  
que no me interesa lo que sea el amor  
por que si el amor es lo mas bello que hay en el mundo  
si el amor cambia a la gente  
si el amor es lo único importante en la vida  
querido mío entonces  
para mi tu eres el amor. _

-Al terminar, le pareció bella esa palabra llamada "amor", y se pregunto, que si ella podría llegar a sentir eso, si era verdad lo que decía, pero no entendía mucho el funcionamiento de aquella palabra, y muchas dudas tenia en su cabeza, a si que empezó a leer…-

Continuara…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Ustedes se preguntaran de por que sabe leer, simple, recuerden que solo tuvo ciertos errores y leer no venia dentro xD, es que no quería dejarla analfabeta, seria muy malvada jajaja, y creo que se asen una idea del por que "señor doble caras" y con quien se comporta así, y la persona malvada, pues adivinen, jaja o pero, déjenla en, el personaje que menos le gusta de la serie xD, ese poema del amor lo saque de una pagina, la autora es mexicana y se llama Patricia, me gusto mucho su definición del amor por eso le puse aquí n-n, a también, deje palabras que no se entienden, menos esas de, gomen, onegai, y esas cosas, es que, tienen que saberlas! Es muy básico eso - …

Joshi Inu Youkai mas o menos es jefe o comandante en la parte de joshi, inu youkai, es demonio perro obviamente xD

Koi Suru enamorarse (que "gran" titulo xD)

Bueno esas son las dos palabras raras jeje, apropósito, arigatou por los reviews y las personitas que van llegando, que conozco a gran mayoría de ellas xD, y que aun les gusta mi absurda manera de escribir u-u…nombraría a todas las personas que me leen pero, me ta saliendo muy largo esto -.-, pero les prometo que en el ultimo capitulo aparte de nombrar a todos ustedes, les responderé, aunque este prohibido xD.

PD: e echo un dibujo de mi fic! nwn, espero algún día escanearle y a quien me pida mandárselo jeje, el dibujo sale nuestra pareja! n/n Y si ago un segundo, tal ves salgan algunos cuantos mas xP


	4. Sentimientos revelados, que nos pasa?

**NA: Kyaaaa! Gomen! Gomen asai! Se que me demore mucho pero es que…recuerdan los inconvenientes de la ultima vez? Pues esto fue peor! Pensé que no me afectaría tanto pero ver eso latente en la casa fue horrible y no tenia ni ganas de seguir!...bueno sin ir a detalles snif, aquí les traigo el 4º capitulo n-ñU, revelando un poquitin lo que sentirán mas adelante xD y como les dije la vez pasada, hay lime muajaja aunque se que es terrible pero bueee soy inexperta en eso no me reten! -.- ya weno no doy mas tontera y aquí va xP**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Sentimientos revelados, que nos pasa? (c-4)

-El día avía pasado respectivamente normal, nada fuera de lo común, aparte obviamente, de la oleada de periodistas que se le amontonaban en su trabajo, y ya casi uno salía golpeado por la excesiva hiperactividad que demostraba al hacer las preguntas, en fin, aparte de eso, normal, como las gruñidas que le daba Totosai al querer que fuera mas eficiente, claro esta si se puede mas, para que le pagara rápido los 25 yates destruidos, o si, eso tomaría tal vez, un par de décadas, claro si el era generoso solo serian algunos meses.

Al haber terminado, se subió en un autobús para dirigirse un poco a las afueras de Tokio, donde se encontraban las "casas" con mayor necesidad de abarcamiento en el área, y en una de ellas, destacaba la de la chica que tendría que pagarle un gran favor, otra paga mas, pensó, ya no podría ser suficiente, a la otra le paga a algún guarda espaldas con todo y derechos para golpear a los entrometidos periodistas, aunque, eso no sonaba nada mal, de echo el mismo se…no, demasiado tonto-

**Inu: **

Si, demasiado tonto -murmuraba, al momento de casi chocar con la puerta al bajarse del autobús, y al salir, se vio rodeado de mansiones en todas partes, sintiéndose en ese momento, pequeño, baka, y, con falta de dinero, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la de decorados vivientes y verdes en el jardín delantero, cuando al llegar al portón metálico, toco un pequeño botoncito, e iso un ruido semejante al contestar uno el teléfono-

_**C-C:**_

Mansión Kurosawa, que se le ofrece?

**Inu:**

Soy el repartidor de pizzas -decía con cara de gracia en el, le avía dado un poco de risa, ya que, quien quiera que haya sido la que hablo, se sentía como en un restauran de comida rápida-

_**C-C**_

O, c…claro

**Inu:**

-Se reprendió un poco al haber dicho eso, por que tenia que tener cuidado con Sango, ya que ella podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, pensaba el, mientras veía como el portón se abría lentamente, entro rápidamente asta llegar a la entrada, jadeando un poco por la corrida que iso, ya que, la distancia de la entrada y la puerta, era toda una maratón, se podría haber ido en uno de esos lentos carritos, pero no quería convertirse allí-

Maldito ingeniero, are que acortes la entrada -decía apoyado en la puerta, mientras oía el ruido de esta al abrirse, miro hacía arriba y se encontraba Sango acompañada por cierta pelinegra-

Gracias por cuidarle, yo ya me tengo que… -decía el, pero fue interrumpido al sentir como la chica se le abalanzaba encima, casi cayéndose escaleras abajo-

**San:**

Hubieras estado, no paraba de hablar sobre ti -dijo divertida, mirando como el chico ponía cara de pez y trataba de volver a la compostura-

No quieres entrar? -pregunto ella, viendo como el negaba con la cabeza y apuntaba algo dentro de la mansión, ella giro y vio que eran las 8:20, comprendiendo, giro su cabeza y vio al chico ir bastante rápido a la salida, dio un suspiro, si hubiera esperado un poco, le hubiera dicho al chofer que lo llevara, negó con la cabeza y entro nuevamente a la mansión, cerrando las grandes puertas…-

**Inu:**

-Estaban dentro de otro autobús, procurándose de que estuviera vació, ya que no soportaría otro viaje con personas sin despegarle la mirada, y afortunadamente el chofer era bastante anciano, de seguro no le interesaban los chismes de la ciudad, miro a su lado, y vio a la chica apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, y su labios en un gracioso puntito, sonrió levemente, lo inocente que era despierta, ahora mas aun, pero un molesto recordatorio le vino a la mente, dibujando en su mente a la dulce chica, pero, triste y llena de dolor, con personas de su pasado, y el ahí mirando, sin poder hacer nada, negó con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y miro hacia delante-

Kagome, ya llegamos -le susurraba en el oído, viendo como ella lentamente abría sus ojos, y le sonreía, el devolviéndole el gesto, se paro y se dirigió a la salida, mientras se abrían las puertas y ya fuera, se iba a encaminar al departamento, pero…-

**Anci: **

Oiga joven, tenga cuidado -pronuncio el anciano, con un deje ronco, por su edad obviamente-

**Inu:**

Y por que lo dices? -preguntó, fruncido un poco de seño, y con toda la confianza del mundo, como si ya lo conociera, de echo, a todos le trataba así, y muchas veces peor-

**Anci: **

Solo cuídese, a ella especialmente, y no se agache ante los problemas, ya no esta solo -decía el chofer, intercambiando miradas con el chico, comprendiendo lo frustrado que se encontraba-

**Inu:**

Esta loco, además no me conoces -respondió el, un poco enojado, pensó que tal ves Miroku tendría razón, que toda la ciudad sabia, asta ese anciano-

**Anci:**

Digamos que, ayude a su padre a que no cometiera errores en su juventud -dijo el, jalando una palanca asiendo cerrar las puertas y comenzando a avanzar-

**Inu:**

A mi…padre? -susurraba, viendo como el autobús se encontraba ya a una distancia prudente de no poder alcanzarle-

Ese viejo si que esta loco -refunfuño el, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su departamento, en verdad que estaba loco, se decía, su padre en la juventud, gracioso, eso debió pasar ase unos mil años, por el ser un youkai, y el anciano debía tener unos 70 u 80 años, amenos que…no claro que no, no seas baka, se quejaba por la pequeña posibilidad que le cruzo por la cabeza, además que, en el mundo ya no quedaban mas youkais, aparte de su estupido hermanastro claro esta, y ablando del rey de Roma, demás que se haya enterado sobre la universidad, así que desconectaría el teléfono-

Kagome, te duele aquí? -pregunto el poniendo su dedo en la barriga de la chica, ya dentro del departamento, viendo como ella asentía, tiro las llaves en la mesita de al lado, y se dirigió con ella al laboratorio, pero antes, vio el reloj, eran las 8:29, justo a tiempo, pensó el, ya abriendo la puerta y colocándose su usual bata, repitiendo el proceso de la primera vez, insertando los cables nuevamente en su cuello…-

**Kag:**

Que es eso perrito? -pregunto ella, viendo como el hacía algo extraño con una pequeña cosita negra-

**Inu:**

Es un ship, te ayudara a entender cosas -le respondía el, indicándole que se sentara en una especie de camilla, similar a la de los hospitales, el ship era mas o menos al tamaño del dedo pulgar, bastante pequeño, a pesar se su función, en fin, con un movimiento iso que ella bajara su cabeza cerca de su pecho, poniéndole su cabello aun lado para poder ver otra especie de orificio, pero esta vez, era mas discreto; tomo el pequeño ship y lo introducio asta la mitad, y vio como ella hacia un leve respingo, pasaron algunos segundos y lo saco-

Sentiste malestar? -le pregunto, ya que tenia que ser cuidadoso si ocurrían efectos secundarios-

**Kag:**

No, solo sentí una rara sensación ir y venir en mi cabeza pero nada mas…hablo extraño -decía ella, esto ultimo en un chillido casi interno, de verdad que si hablaba extraño, como, todos…-

**Inu:**

No te preocupes, esa era la función del ship, te acostumbraras rápido si te gusta la idea -decía el, aunque un poco arrepentido, ya que de cierta forma, extrañaba esa rara manera de hablar que utilizaba, pero, tenia que ponerla al corriente, y no podía privarle a su gusto por los caprichos en su cabeza; dio media vuelta y oprimió algunas teclas de la computadora, apareciendo la misma pantalla que la ultima vez, tenia que averiguar cual era el segundo error, ya que el coeficiente intelectual de la chica estaba casi completo, solo una cosa mas, pero eso lo dejaría para mañana, tenia que darle ciertos toques, y muy cuidadosamente, cualquier falla de calculo, podría terminar mal, pensó el, sumido en mundo viendo los números y códigos de la pantalla al pasar, tecleo nuevamente, y al acto sintió como algo se cargaba en su espalda-

**Kag:**

Tengo sueño perrito -susurro aun cargada en el, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormitando; después de haber terminado de leer algunas cosas mas del libro, avía salido con Sango a pasear en el centro (obviamente disfrazada) dejándole agotada al llegar-

**Inu:**

Increíble que aun tengas esa manía de llamarme perrito -decía el, parándose y tomándola en brazos, ya que se avía dormido, la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en el futón, tapándola con una suave tela, se sentó un momento, observándola, mientras su cara formaba diversas facciones…

_Apresúrate hijo que se ase tarde_

_Inu:_

_Si ya voy mami! Es que no encuentro mi pala!_

_Iza:_

_Hijo mañana iremos a la playa ahora tienes que ir a la escuela_

_Inu:_

_Esta bien, iremos todos?_

_Iza:_

_Claro que si pequeño, pero ya apresúrate_

_Inu:_

_Si!_

_----------_

_Disparo_

_Inu:_

_Madre!_

_----------_

_Cuerpo lleno de Sangre_

-Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, así logrando sacar un poco aquellos recuerdos, por que justo le venían ahora, pensó el, los avía enterrado y desde ase años que no le venían, tal vez abrían sido las palabras del anciano chofer-

Viejo loco -susurro el, pensando un poco, pero no le tomo asunto y se paro, se iba a dirigir a la puerta, pero se detuvo un poco, miro a la chica, acerco su mano a ella y acaricio su frente, corriéndole un poco el flequillo, sonrió tristemente y serró la puerta tras de si, dirigiéndose nuevamente al laboratorio-

----\A la mañana siguiente/----

**Kag:**

Hoy me quedare con tigo? -decía ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que al levantarse eran las 9:00 AM y ya a esa hora el tendría que estar trabajando-

**Inu:**

Si, ya que es feriado, y demás que Miroku y Sango vengan a molestar -decía el con cara aburrida, es verdad que no entendía por que siempre iban al departamento, no podrían ir al de Miroku? O la lujosa mansión de Sango, no, siempre allí, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez era por que el nunca iba a las opciones anteriores-

**Kag:**

Miroku-sama y Sango-chan asen linda pareja -decía ella jugando con sus dedos en círculos, parpadeando un par de veces-

**Inu:**

Ellos parecen perro y gato, además, de donde sacaste esa loca idea? -preguntaba el con los ojos aun de sueño pero curiosos, mirándole acusadoramente-

**Kag:**

De ninguna parte -respondió ella jugando con sus dedos más rápidamente, con las pupilas casi centradas, pequeñitas y expectantes-

**Inu:**

Que me ocultas? -pregunto el sin cambiar su cara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa, asiendo poner nerviosa a la chica que jugaba y se enredaba con sus dedos, negando con la cabeza unos instantes-

Así que no me lo quieres decir por las buenas? -decía el, viendo como ella negaba nuevamente y seguía jugando con sus dedos-

Entonces será por las malas -sentencio, abalanzándose donde la chica, tirándola al sillón asiéndole cosquillas en la barriga-

**Kag:**

Jajajaja no jajaja deten jajaja te! Jajajaja -decía entrecortadamente, pataleando un poco por la sensación en su estomago, pero de un rápido impulso ella quedo encima de el-

Venganza! -respondió ella ahora dándole cosquillas en la barriga, viendo como ahora el se retorcía de la risa, pero en una distracción suya, el quedo nuevamente encima de ella-

No por favor no! Kiaaa! Jajaja no! Jajaja -solo reía y reía, tanto que las lagrimas ya se le juntaban en los ojos, tenia que sacárselo de encima ya que, a quien le gustan las cosquillas por tanto tiempo?-

**Inu:**

No espera! -dijo el, pero demasiado tarde, ya que en un intento por que la chica quedara encima de el, giro en dirección contraria asiendo que se cayeran del sillón, pero ella aun debajo de el, recibiendo casi todo el golpe-

Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado, pero al ella asentir lo aminoro solo un poco, se iba a separar, pero ambos giraron sus cabezas al oír un golpe en la puerta-

**Mir:**

Oigan están bien? Sango y yo escuchamos unos gritos y luego un golpe y…uju interrumpimos algo? -decía, y la ultima frase diciéndola con cara picara y burlona, ya que la postura en la que los encontraron dejaba mucho que imaginar, pero fue despistado por un codazo echo por la castaña-

**Inu:**

-tenia una gran cara de duda por lo que dijo su amigo, pero luego se dio cuenta de como estaba, encima de la pelinegra, sus cuerpos muy pegados, volvió su cara a ella y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, o mejor dicho, demasiado cerca, aparte del "insignificante" detalle de que, la chica tenia su camisa levantada y el solo usaba unos pantalones, respiraban agitadamente con sus caras rojas y sus cabellos todos revueltos y desordenados, si que daba mucho que imaginar, y al poder volver mejor en si, se separo rápidamente de ella dándole una rara tos-

**Mir:**

Bueno cambiando un poquito al tema, Sango y yo estábamos pensando en que si podríamos ir y dar una vuelta en algún yate, así para pasar un poco el tiempo -decía el mientras entraban y Sango se dirigía donde Kagome para ayudarle-

**Inu:**

No iremos -replico el cruzándose de brazos, no quería ver un miserable yate por lo menos un día no, no costaba nada pedir eso, para el era mejor quedarse echado en su cama viendo la TV todo el día, sin nada bueno que ver-

**San:**

Inu Yasha no seas vago, además piensa, seria una de las pocas oportunidades que tendrá Kagome para salir -reclamaba ella, viendo fijamente al chico, le vio abrir la boca, seguramente se inventaría una tonta excusa para no ir-

Recuerda que me debes un gran favor -sentencio ella, viendo como su amigo fruncía el seño y ponía una leve cara de resignación-

**Inu:**

Feh! Por mi has lo que quieras, pero yo no iré -decía el con los ojos cerrados y aun cruzado de brazos, por mucho que insistieran el no iría…-

----\1 hora después/----

No puedo creer que estemos aquí -reclamaba el chico, bufándose cada 5 minutos por las cosas que le obligaban a hacer-

Si no fuera por Kagome, ahora estaría tranquilamente en mi departamento -decía el aun reclamando, ya que la chica al decir algunas frases lo convenció de primera muy feliz, pero luego viendo las caras de sus amigos como si estuvieran diciéndole "como siempre caes ante ella", se puso gruñón todo el viaje de su departamento a la playa-

**San: **

Inu Yasha no le eches la culpa, mira como le dejas -decía ella apuntando con la mirada a una Kagome con la vista al suelo y ojos tristes, su amigo a veces podía ser un baka insensible sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pensó ella-

**Inu:**

-Al oír las palabras replicadoras de la chica, fijó su vista en ella, tanto se avía sentido por sus palabras, se preguntaba el, iba a hablar, pero…

**Tot:**

Aaa! Es la chica destruc…-gritaba el, pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por un golpe que le dio cierto chico con la ceja curiosamente en tic nervioso-

**Inu:**

Cállate, esa vez solo fue un accidente -le reclamaba, mientras le tomaba de largo y se dirigía a la caseta para sacar un par de llaves-

Estaremos solo unos minutos así que no reclames -decía el, mientras volvía donde ellos y se dirigía a uno de los yates-

Quien va a bucear? -pregunto, ya dentro de este, preparando lo necesario en la cabina-

**San: **

Yo no, tú sabes el problema que tengo en el tímpano -decía, subiendo por las pequeñas escaleras del yate-

**Mir:**

Yo le are compañía a mi Sanguito, así tu puedes terminar lo que interrumpimos en tu departamento -acompaño el, poniendo su respectiva cara de pervertido, ganándose caras asesinas por parte de Sango, se fue a la cabina, encendió el motor, levo el ancla y partió mar adentro-

**Inu:**

Acompáñame Kagome -dijo el tomándole la mano a la chica dirigiéndose a la parte superior de la cabina-

Sostente aquí -decía el dirigiendo las manos de ella a los pequeños barrotes que se encontraban delante-

**Kag:**

Es hermoso Inu Yasha! -decía ella con los ojos brillantes y vivaces, fijándose en las hondas que hacía el mar, y con ayuda del brillo del sol, paresia que hiciera pequeñas chispas-

Que pasa? -pregunto ella, ya que el le miraba con cierta cara de desconcierto-

**Inu:**

Me llamaste por mi nombre -dijo el, poniendo cara de que no tenia asunto y volvió su rostro al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos, sonriendo levemente-

**Kag:**

Uh -exclamo ella, sonrojándose un poco, y no savia por que, negó levemente la cabeza, y miro con mas detalle al chico, como su cabello se mecía con el soplo marino, el sol también asiendo efecto en el, y su rostro, tan sereno, tan pasivo…-

Tan -susurro ella inconscientemente, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía-

**Inu:**

Tan, que? -pregunto el, fijándose en el raro mirar que le dedicaba ella, pero el al hablar le iso reaccionar, viendo como ella parpadeaba un par de veces-

**Kag:**

Nada, nada! Jajaja -reía ella nerviosa, sonrojándose nuevamente, sentía vergüenza por andar ablando sola y, de cierta forma, sentía un extraño vértigo combinado con un rápido proceso digestivo (cosa que no tenia), iso caso omiso a eso, giro su rostro y cerro sus ojos, aspiro suave el aroma del mar, sintiendo ahora ella el soplo de este, asiendo bailar sus leves rizos al canto del viento al soplar, y con eso, recordó el mirar del chico, y sutil su imaginación, recordó también una de las frases de los poemas que avía leído sobre el amor, pensando y, entendiéndolas un poco, abrió los ojos de golpe, acaso ella…, no alcanzo a preguntarse, giro su rostro y se dio cuenta que el aun le seguía mirando, le vio a los ojos, y quedo prendada ante ellos, bañándose en sensaciones provocadas por dos perfectos mares de oro, irradiando una calidez semejante al sol-

_Pero si claro que se ve…  
…lo veo en tus ojos_

T…tus ojos…! -exclamo ella, abriendo la boca para culminar la frase, pero…-

**Mir:**

Lamento interrumpirlos nuevamente tortolitos, pero ya hemos llegado -decía el, con la cabeza fuera de la cabina, dando nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa-

**Inu:**

-no presto atención al burlesco comentario de su amigo, ya que, se sentía más calmado, tal vez por el ambiente-

Oye Kagome, que pasa con mis ojos? -preguntaba el mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la parte superior de la cabina-

**Kag:**

No nada, era solo mi imaginación jeje -respondió mientras movía su mano graciosamente, como diciendo que no importaba el asunto, aunque, estaba en duda, o era ella o, es que el avía tenido por unos momentos los ojos dorados, bueno, pensó ella mientras daba un suspiro, muchas dudas le daban dolor de cabeza-

Oye perrito…que es bucear? -pregunto ella, viendo atentamente cada movimiento que hacía el chico con unas extrañas cosas-

**Inu:**

Ya veras -respondía el, aun ocupado en las cosas, sacando los pesados tanques que para el, era como levantar dos bolitas de arroz-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Departamento Inu Yasha -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kag:**

Estas todo mojado, por que te quitaste la parca? -le reclamaba, como una madre a su hijo. Después de que terminaran de bucear, repentinamente comenzó a lloviznar y luego a llover fuertemente, consiguiendo de regalo los truenos al llegar a tierra-

**Inu:**

Eres tan humana que te puedes asta resfriar -respondió el, secándose el cabello con una toalla, dirigiéndose a su habitación para sacar algunas ropas secas para ambos-

**Kag:**

Pero no lo tienes comprobado -ataco nuevamente, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, viendo como el no le tomaba atención y se dirigía a su habitación, ella siguiéndole detrás-

Ahora por mi culpa te resfriaras y…-decía ella nuevamente, pero cayó rotunda al ver como el se desvestía frente a ella, no es que fuera pervertida ni nada, se decía ella, sintiendo nuevamente la misma sensación de la que cuando había estado mirándole en el yate, como unas atolondradas mariposas en su estomago, pero acto seguido se dio media vuelta y con pasos agigantados y tiesos se dirigió al laboratorio-

**Inu:**

Que pasa? -le pregunto el hanyou al llegar al laboratorio con su usual bata, dirigiéndose a la computadora y oprimiendo los botones, como siempre-

**Kag:**

Nada, nada…gomen -decía ella con la cabeza gacha, sentada nuevamente en la pequeña camilla, no estaba muy segura de la ultima palabra dicha, pero, savia que siempre le causaba problemas, pero no era su intención, se decía, siempre todo le salía mal, y, decía aun ella, pero sintió un molesto apretón en su garganta y la vista se le quebraba-

**Inu:**

O…oye no llores…-le tartamudeo acercándose a ella, oyendo sus snif y viendo como mayormente su espalda daba pequeños saltitos, dio un suspiro y sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con su brazo, mientras que el otro la tomaba el mentón muy sutil-

Por favor, no llores -decía el, casi suplicando, deslizaba su mano suavemente en su cara, arrastrando consigo las pequeñas perlas que caían por su cara, en verdad que, se sentía un baka por hacerle llorar-

**Kag:**

Gomen, gomen asai, soy una inútil, siempre te causo problemas -decía ella, soltando pequeños pucheros de vez en cuando-

**Inu:**

No, eso no es cierto -dijo el, casi exasperándose por las tonteras que decía la chica, pero le miro y aun tenia esa tristeza metida en sus ojos, y le dedico una sonrisa triste, combinada con ternura y melancolía-

Todo lo que dices, no es cierto, no es tu culpa que yo sea un gruñón y me queje por todo, además que, para serte sincero, por unos momentos pensé que si me serias un estorbo, pero, ya sabes como somos los humanos, siempre nos equivocamos, aunque yo no sea uno completamente, de todas formas los cometo, y creo que peor a los demás, y si tu crees que estas integrada a uno de mis errores, también te equivocas, y de echo, siempre avía sido rutinario y mi vida era aburrida, pero eso ya no es así, ya no siento ese llano vació que desde que tengo memoria lo tuve, y aunque tenga de amigos a Sango y a Miroku, siempre hubo algo que faltaba, y al final nunca lo descubrí, bueno, asta ahora, pero lo que no se es, que eres tu para mi, mas que alguna creación, y mas que una amiga, como si tu fueras, como si tu…fueras…-decía el, mirándole a los ojos, clavándose en ellos, sin consecuencia de sus actos, ya que cada vez se iba acercando mas a su rostro, pero…-

**Kag:**

Inu-chan unas luces con melodía saltan en la mesa -decía ella, viendo como el parpadeaba un par de veces y se daba golpecitos en la cara, se paro y tomo lo que le avía llamado la atención, aunque, ella estaba un poco consiente de lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que Sango le avía explicado ese tipo de cosas, pero se decía "baka" cada vez en su mente, el no seria capas de hacer eso-

**Inu:**

Se llama celular, sirve para comunicarte con personas que se encuentran lejos, quien me llamo era Miroku -decía el casi automático, con la expresión un poco seria, se dirigió nuevamente a la computadora y tomo entre sus manos los cables-

**Kag:**

Cuando ases eso me da mucho sueño -dijo ella, agachando su cabeza y poniéndose el pelo a un lado, recibiendo un "hmm" por parte de el, pero no le tomo asunto ya que sintió como de nuevo colocaba esos cables en el lado de su cuello-

**Inu:**

Espera un momento -le respondió el, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la computadora, para presionar el botón que faltaba, todo bien lo presiono, pasaron unos segundos, y cuando iba a presionarlo de nuevo, escucho un gran estruendo y todas las luces del departamento se apagaron, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, pero cuando ya lo estaba consiguiendo sintió como algo lo presionaba a la pared y se colgaba en su cuello-

K…Kagom…? -tartamudeaba, pero sin poder terminar, ya que sintió como algo suave y calido se posaba en sus labios, y sus ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de la situación y de quien era, sus piernas flaquearon y quedo en el piso con una postura un poco india, pero, la carne es débil, por ende, serró sus ojos, correspondiendo el beso, movió sus brazos, uno posándose en las finas curvas de la chica y la otra en su nuca, profundizando mas el beso, dando paso a unas agitas lenguas, tomando un juego sin nada mas que ellas, y ella no quedando atrás, deslizaba sus manos entre la camisa, redondeando con las yemas de sus dedos los bíceps del chico, asiendo que se tensaran por su suave tacto, y el ambiente, poniéndose un poco caluroso a cada avance, ella bajo un poco mas, palpando en el camino y enmarcando cada detalle, luego rápida subió otra vez, y se deslizo nuevamente hacia abajo, asiendo que un ronco gemido se ahogara entre el beso, ahora el tomando delantera, deslizo sus manos de la espalda a la cintura, bajando un poco, encontrándose con el limite de la polera, subió nuevamente, ahora tocando la tersa piel de la chica, separándose un poco del beso, necesitaban respirar, se miraban a los ojos, los dos con miradas lujuriosas y llenas de deseo, sus frentes llenas de diminutas y cristalinas gotas de sudor, y una de la chica cayo asta dar una vuelta en su cara, precipitarse en su cuello, curveándose en su clavícula y perdiéndose en el inicio de sus senos, y el que siguió cada camino, se acerco al cuello de la chica, lamiéndolo y mordiéndole delicado, siguió el camino, bajando torturadoramente, deteniéndose un poco en su clavícula, repitiendo el mismo proceso aplicado en el cuello pero mas deseoso, bajo nuevamente, y asta llegar asta el inicio, lamiéndole lujurioso, asiendo jadear mas fuerte a la chica, pero sintió como le elevaba su rostro y ahora ella le lamía el cuello, desabrochando mas la camisa, bajando y bajando succionando y lamiendo cada gota de sudor-

Ka…gome -gimió el nombre de la chica, pero sintió como ella avía pausado, la tomo de la cintura y vio su rostro, se avía quedado dormida…-

Continuara….

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

No me maten xD les dije que solo seria lime, además que es horrible lo se! Pero…que se le puede hacer u-u…bueno, jaja no me culpen por que me guste la biología marina jeje, además no quise explicar lo del buceo que demás perdería el toque romántico y me vaya a lo científico y si entienden algo no les gustara para nada xD, tambien, muchas gracias por sus reviews T-T son muy lendas! Arigatou! Las nombraría a todas pero ando apurada que tengo que hacer una tarea -...bueno les dejare la "url" de el fan-art que ise xD

http: slash slash img 218 punto imageshack punto us slash img218 slash 3286 slash 19rv punto png

Las que no sepan lo que es "slash" es esta línea / y si no se ven xD es la que se usa para hacer caritas sonrojadas, y bueno, a llegao la hora de irme xD el dibujo se los dedico a todas las personas que me leen asta las que tienen la paciencia de abrir el fic y solo lean el titulo para que no les guste xD, y para no aser tanta lata si el dibujo no se les ve me dicen para mandárselo -.-U


	5. Ai shiteru, ¿saraumashita!

**NA: Kuso! Lo se T - T esta vez si que demore! 2 semanas mas y serian 2 meses que no sigo - no daré explicaciones ni nada ya que se que eso no les interesa en absoluto xD solo que siga y ya…y con la demora dudo que quede alguien que siga leyéndome -.-U…al menos la próxima semana estoy de vacaciones y pondré los últimos capítulos un poco mas rápido n-ñ…ejem y buee…aquí dos cositas destacadas xD trate de acortarlo lo mas que pude para al menos recompensar -.- solo me salieron 4 hojas de mas pero buee que importa…y…yo ya me dejo de escribir que lo importante esta abajito n-ñU**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Ai shiteru…saraumashita! (c-5)

**Mir:**

Que hiciste que! -grito el chico mediante la otra línea del celular. Cuando el había contestado el molestoso sonido, que por cierto, eran como las 07:00 AM, Inu Yasha le había llamado en un principio para pedirle un favor, pero la conversación cambio rotundamente cuando el le pidió explicaciones del por que a tan "buena" hora eran esas de llamar-

Inu Yasha o es que te has drogado y te dio psicosis o…

**Inu:**

No es eso! -le grito respondiéndole las estupidas suposiciones que se le ocurrían al rayado de la otra línea, se aclaro un poco la garganta por la insistente pausa que ocurría en la llamada-

Yyy…? -pregunto con un toque malhumorado por lo lento que procesaba su amigo-

**Mir:**

Bueno tu sabes que…-decía el siendo cortado por el presuroso contraataque que le enviaba la otra línea-

**Inu: **

Que es inmoral, sucio, bajo, que nadie en su sano juicio lo aria y toda la kuso que sigue, dime una palabra que no sepa! -respondió entre dientes las últimas frases, se sentó dando un suspiro y miro el reloj de la sala, sin escuchar los sinónimos que le decía Miroku-

**Mir:**

Hmm…placentero? -dijo el lanzando una carcajada burlona que, por cosas de la vida, o mejor dicho de la llamada, no se escucharon muy bien por la estrepitosa lluvia que seguía cayendo, sonando bastante malévola; pero escucho un quejido cortado, suponiendo que ahora tendría toda la atención de su amigo-

No lo niegues Inu Yasha, eres hombre…además, dime quien no encontraría esa deliciosa palabra con las caricias que te dio…amenos que tu fueras…-seguía diciendo sin apartar el molestoso tono burlón que usaba, creyéndose el mas sabio en esa materia, aunque lamentablemente, era bastante cierto, y al no escuchar palabra pronunciada por el chico, prosiguió-

No te culpes, lo encuentro muy normal -seguía diciendo, escuchando un gran "no!", aguantándose un poco la carcajada por lo que se había metido su amigo, le causaba bastante gracia, encima que pidiéndole una especie de consejos a el, el chico mas pervertido de la universidad-

Vamos Inu Yasha es malo negar, además en los mangas con este tipo de problemas los protagonistas siempre se ganan recompensas bastante…peculiares, y siempre las agradecen -le respondía con cara, obviamente, pervertida y los ojos un tanto extraños, y pensando en agradecer la tecnología que si no, ase bastantes minutos ya estaría casi muerto, y los policías encontrarían un peculiar homicidio lleno de golpes-

**Inu:**

Miroku esos son mangas! Aparte de que sea hentai lo único que tienes en esas cosas, esos personajes son siempre estupidos y manipulables -contraataco el, con el insignificante problema de que…-

**Mir:**

Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto agraciado por lo que le iso confesar, alejando un poco su oreja del celular, dando a suponer típica respuesta del chico-

**Inu:**

Feh! Los tienes regados por todas partes, como quieres que no vea uno -respondió sin pudor, ahora no tenia ganas de reaccionar como siempre, aunque pudo presentir el porque del repentino pause en la conversación, giro su rostro a la ventana y dio una mueca de fastidio, el mismo auto, un posible mustang, estaba estacionado frente al departamento como otros días-

No estaré toda la mañana a que me contestes Miroku…por cierto…estoy usando cobro revertido -dijo el cortando la llamada antes de escuchar los reclamos por parte de su amigo, lanzo un suspiro y se levanto, dejando el celular en la mesita, iba a salir de la sala, pero antes de perderla de vista se detuvo y miro la ventana desde ese punto, unos segundos pasaron asta que dio otra mueca y se encamino a su habitación; en su interior tenia un mal presentimiento, pero le dio poca importancia, su centro de atención era otra cosa. Titubeó un poco antes de entrar, abriendo lentamente la puerta, y cuando al fin vio su interior, su cara tomo facciones de asombro, entre ellas sus pupilas dilatadas, viendo como la chica en medio de casi toda oscuridad estaba sentada en su cama, mientras los rayos que atravesaban las cortinas mal cerradas, contorneaban su pequeña silueta, mientras su flequillo y unos cuantos mechones ocultaban su rostro-

**Kag:**

Inu…chan? -decía ella levantando su rostro, y cuando vio que era el, esbozándole una sonrisa se quedo allí, mirándole-

**Inu:**

-Al escuchar la suave voz de la chica, reacciono parpadeando un poco, se sonrojo al instante por habérsele venido varias imágenes de lo que había ocurrido ase algunas horas atrás, y negando con la cabeza, dio un bufido molesto y se dirigió a los cajones sacando algunas cuantas prendas femeninas-

No te sabes vestir aun…cierto? -le pregunto el un poco temeroso por la respuesta, y lo temido apareció cuando ella asintió culpable sonriéndole momentos después, asiéndole sonrojar nuevamente, quejándose y golpeándose mentalmente, tenia que distraerse…-

----\15 minutos después/----

**Kag:**

Konnichi wa Sango-chan! -decía ella abrasando a la chica por unos momentos, separándose y dejándole pasar-

**San:**

Hola Kagome -le dijo alegre la chica, mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba-

Y le gusta o no? -le pregunto la chica mirando de reojo algunos lugares para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban-

**Kag:**

Hai! -afirmo la chica asintiendo alegre, el día anterior Sango le dio una idea de regalarle un pequeño nuigurumi al chico como una especie de muestra de afecto hacia el-

Iremos hoy? -pregunto la chica con ojos soñadores, el centro de Tokio era muy variado y se podría decir que cada día se ve algo nuevo-

**San:**

Claro, además te podrás comprar…-decía animada, pero detuvo su habla al ver como el chico se acercaba a ellas-

**Inu:**

Decían? -carraspeando un poco su garganta antes de hablar, tomo la atención de las sorprendidas chicas, la castaña savia bien que no le gustaba que le hicieran favores, especialmente sobre dinero, no quería causar más lastima-

**San:**

Nada, nada, yo solo aquí de adorno -decía la chica riéndose locamente, mientras era observada por una dudosa Kagome, recordando la primera vez que la vio, siempre tenia esa cara-

Hable con Miroku y…-poniendo semblante serio al decir las palabras, tenia cierta curiosidad de que si era verdad lo que le avía dicho pervertidamente el chico, que si no le daría cierto regalo al verle-

**Inu:**

Estoy apurado Sango, y con eso no quiero escuchar lo que hablan a mis espaldas -respondió el cortante, acercándose a la salida junto a ellas, asiendo lo posible por no mirar a la pelinegra, carraspeo nuevamente y salio con paso presuroso-

**San:**

Era cierto -se dijo mas para si la chica, viendo como se alejaba y se perdía en la lluvia, luego fijo su vista en la pelinegra, estaba notoriamente triste, se abofeteo mentalmente por no tomar en cuenta que ella entendía como una persona normal-

Es un baka, ni en cuenta tomo el paraguas -dijo cambiando de tema, tomando la atención de la chica, y mientras esta asentía con una sonrisa un tanto, falsa…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Centro de Tokio-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kag:**

No veo bien Sango-chan -se quejaba la chica acomodándose los anteojos oscuros que le avía puesto su amiga y uno que otros cachivaches más-

**San:**

Perdón, como no encontré los otros pedí esos -se excusaba la chica con una gotita asomándose en su cabeza al ver los inútiles esfuerzos que ejercía la pelinegra al tratar de tener una postura mas cómoda con estos-

**Kag:**

Ahaa no te preocupes -respondió ella poniendo sus ojos en "u" notándose bastante poco por los anteojos, los abrió cansada y se fijo en la vitrina de su derecha donde destacaba un pequeño nuigurumi de inu que abrazaba un corazón, curiosa por el detalle que alcanzaba a ver, se acerco mas, leyendo las pequeñas palabras que tenia impresas "Ai shiteru ramen!", soltó una risita y se dirigió donde estaba la castaña observándole, no era precisamente lo que quería, pero la tentación y casualidad de encontrar algo así le carcomía por dentro-

Ya encontré algo Sango-chan! -decía una sonriente chica apuntando por algunos segundos la vitrina, ambas se acercaron, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, pero se silenciaron al ver las miradas extrañadas de la gente que pasaba cerca…-

Me gusto mucho, es muy kawaii -soñadora la chica, lo decía enérgicamente, poniendo su mano en su rostro mientras la otra sujetaba el obsequio y su boca se curvaba en forma de labios gatunos-

**San:**

Increíble imaginación tubo quien le haya fabricado-respondía mirando por el espejo retrovisor, como su amiga muy feliz veía al nuigurumi, pero luego puso facciones tristes, acariciando a la figura-

Kagome, te encuentras bien? -preguntaba ella, asiendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara y asintiera rápidamente; concentro su vista nuevamente en la carretera, dando un pequeño suspiro, ella no estaba muy al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que si estaba segura era de que por culpa del baka de Inu Yasha ella estaba en ese estado, y si las cosas seguían así, prometía a kami que le daría una buena dosis de "vuelve a la realidad" a su queridísimo amigo-

Ha comenzado a llover de nuevo -decía resignada, oprimiendo un botón que al tacto el limpia parabrisas comenzó a moverse, mirando hacia arriba las grises nubes y un poco más abajo el semáforo que estaba en rojo, frunció el ceño y al cambiar de color la castaña aceleró…-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Hospital-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Mir:**

Kuso Inu Yasha contesta -susurraba el chico mirando de reojo hacia sus costados con el celular pegado a su oreja, con el pie un poco escandaloso e impaciente, escuchando el molesto bip para luego ser comunicado con el buzón de voz, lanzando un maldita sea intento de nuevo, pero al segundo tono se resigno y se guardo el celular en su pantalón, miro una silla y se sentó exhausto, no podía creer que el chico justo en esos momentos no contestara la llamada. Levanto la vista fijándose en las presurosas carreras que llevaban los doctores o enfermeras con las camillas, algunas personas en espera, otras llorando por sus seres queridos, en fin, el ambiente normal de uno de los hospitales mas albergados en la ciudad-

**Enf:**

Señor Fukushima Miroku ya puede pasar -decía la rubia enfermera, comiendo de lo más relajada una goma de mascar y viendo una gran lista de nombres-

**Mir:**

Uh, gracias -balbuceaba el chico fijándose mas detalladamente en el pronunciado escote que lucia la enfermera, sonrió y puso cara provocadora y pervertida-

Nos habíamos visto alguna vez? -pregunto el chico apoyando su codo en la barra que los separaba, mirando a la inmutada enfermera que seguía mascando la goma de mascar-

**Enf:**

Eso paso se moda guapo -respondió fríamente la chica, aun masticando y masticando como un guanaco, prestando mas atención a la "revista" que tenia en sus manos-

**Mir: **

Golpe bajo -dijo mas para si, entrando a la sala indicada con aun algunas gotitas en su cabeza y con cara de espanto, santo kami es el 6º rechazo esta semana, pensaba el, deteniéndose un poco y saco su celular, lo miro unos segundos y bufo agotado, tendría que ir hacia allá-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Departamento Inu Yasha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Que extraño -se decía el chico entrando y dejando la mojada parca en el sillón, palpo un poco la pared hasta escucharse un clic y acto seguido se encendieron las luces, parpadeando un poco se fijo en el celular encima de la mesa, lo prendió y vio la larga lista de llamadas perdidas, dio una cara entre cansancio y reprobatoria dejándolo en su lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico, giro la perilla y entro cauteloso, paseando su mirada por todo el lugar, se vio un bulto en un rincón, y sus pupilas se dilataron unos instantes al darse cuenta de que es lo que era-

Santo kami Inu Yasha te estuve llamando todas las horas anteriores y…! -se quejaba el, pero se detuvo al ver como el chico ni en cuenta tomaba sus palabras, se puso en cuclillas hasta poder escuchar los murmullos casi indescriptibles que decía-

**Inu:**

Crees que mi madre aceptaría esto? -murmuraba levantando un poco su rostro, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, opacados y ojerosos con los labios partidos, su cabello al igual que sus ojos y desordenado, una cara de cansancio bastante afligida-

**Mir:**

Eh? Tu madre, pero que estas diciendo -respondió bastante extrañado el, con una cara de desconcierto seguía escuchando las cosas que decía su amigo-

**Inu:**

El sake que iso Kagome le salio aguado, quieres probarle? -seguía diciendo, sin cambiar su rostro serio, ya que si la frase hubiera salido con intenciones de molestar, tendría una sonrisa burlona entre medio-

**Mir:**

-Estaba consternado, que había bebido el chico que se comportaba tan baka, frunció el seño, cerro el puño fuertemente y le golpeo el rostro, escuchándose un sonido seco mientras el caía un lado al suelo-

**Inu:**

Maldito houshi eso me dolió! -se quejaba el chico de igual manera cerrando el puño y golpeándole en la cabeza-

Por que has hecho eso! -seguía quejándose el chico, zarandeando a su golpeado amigo con muchos chichones en su cabeza y una sonrisa un tanto tonta ante la vista-

Miroku? -decía aun zarandeándole pero mas leve, le dio unas cachetadas, pero nada, le he dejado inconsciente, pensaba el con el seño fruncido y las gotas resbalándole por la cabeza, hasta que fueron reemplazadas por muchas venitas, perdiendo la paciencia lo empezó a zarandear mas fuerte-

**Mir:**

Esta bien, Esta bien! Si estoy aquí -se quejaba, suspirando al su amigo terminar de despertarlo tan amablemente, se toco la cabeza, pero la extraña radioactividad de color rojo intenso se lo impidió, incluso antes de tocarse, dio otro suspiro y se fijo en la cara expectante que llevaba el rostro de su amigo, increíblemente sin ninguna ojera o lo demás que tenia, dejo aun lado sus dudas y puso una cara muy seria-

Inu Yasha…han secuestrado a Kagome.

**Inu:**

-La habitación se le oscureció sintiendo como caía a un gran abismo, eso debía de ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto por cierto, le iba a reclamar, pero al ver las facciones serias de su amigo, comprendió que decía la verdad, se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo, pero unos segundos con una cara sombría se asomo a la puerta-

Donde esta? -pregunto el, quedándose en la misma posición, viendo como su amigo caía al piso dejando en el aire el pequeño "dish" del acto-

**Mir:**

Ahaaa Inu Yasha, como te tiene el amor -decía burlón el, y no aguantando estalló en carcajadas, pero fueron apagadas al sentir la helada mirada de su amigo.-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-…-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kag:**

-Escucho un chirrido de puerta abrirse y abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza e iso una mueca de asco al llegarle el fétido olor a su nariz, una combinación de nauseas se le trabo en la garganta antes de toser un poco, se dio mas deber en el detalle de la habitación, una pequeña vela ya casi sin nada de cera alumbraba un poco, pero no avía nada, solo cuatro paredes negras y mohosas con algunos insectos, y en un rincón un cadáver de una rata gorda y peluda siendo devorada por miles de gusanos, parpadeo un par de veces mas e intento moverse, hasta darse cuenta de su situación, estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos extendidos siendo sujetos por un par de grilletes oxidados, quedo pensando un poco hasta que todo se le vino a la mente de golpe-

''\Flash back/''

-Había estado distraída, estaba triste por no comprender a Inu Yasha, no tenia idea de el por que de su actitud, no le miraba a la cara y siempre cuando estaban cerca el se alejaba, dio un suspiro cuando su amiga le pregunto el motivo, pero solo atino a asentir, no tenia ni ganas de hablar sobre ello, pero dio un respingo y su cabeza cayo bruscamente hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de la alta velocidad en que manejaban el auto-

Que sucede Sango-chan? -pregunto, viendo como su amiga estaba sudando, no comprendía-

**San:**

Agáchate Kagome! -decía casi gritando, doblando bruscamente asiendo que la chica se cayera aun lado-

**Kag:**

-Asustada un poco por no entender, pero escucho una especie de explosión y seguido el estruendo de los vidrios romperse y caer, asomo un poco la cabeza y vio como un auto les seguía por detrás, vio hacia al frente y empalideció al ver como otro venia y colisionaba con ellas, cayendo bruscamente y golpeándose la cabeza con el asiento, se sobo un poco y sintió como un fuerte agarre en el brazo la sacaba del auto-

**San:**

Suéltala miserable! -le grito al sujeto que tenia agarrada a su amiga, safandose con una patada de quien la aprisionaba, corrió con el fin de darle un golpe a quien tenia presa a la pelinegra, pero la detuvo el sonido de una bala y un fuerte dolor en su espalda, cayendo al piso desangrándose-

**Kag:**

Sango-chan! -grito ella, asustada trato de moverse, pero una presión en el cuello le iso desmayarse, viendo por ultimo la imagen del medio demonio alejarse de ella-

''\End flash back/''

Inu Yasha -susurro cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, escapándosele una pequeña lagrima, que al final de su cara cayo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación-

Quien eres? -pregunto al fijarse más en la figura que había entrado, una hermosa mujer de mirada fría que vestía un kimono-

**Kagu:**

Vaya, has despertado -decía ella asiendo caso omiso a la pregunta, le miraba de reojo mientras sacaba unas pesadas y sonoras cadenas de un baúl-

Estate preparada, mi señora vendrá a reprogramarte -respondía ante la cara dudativa que había puesto la chica, pronunciando con un tono extraño en la parte de "mi señora", kami como odiaba a esa mujer, desde que había seducido a su padre, el y todo habían cambiado, y desde ese entonces su vida era miserable y encarceladora, solo añoraba el día que podría ser libre y feliz, dejo las cadenas en la pared y se dispuso a irse-

Y mi nombre no tiene importancia, solo cuídate -termino de decir saliendo de la habitación, otra mas, se dijo en pensamientos, aun recordaba los llantos y gritos de las antiguas "presas" de esa tamashi sasurai-

**Kag:**

-Estaba un poco asustada, conservar la calma era lo mas esencial a tener en mente, Inu Yasha le había hablado de algo al respecto, sobre tener cuidado y no confiar en nadie, dejo de pensar al sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, muchos golpes en el día no le ayudaban en nada, así que se dispuso a dormir para estar preparada ante cualquier cosa que sucediera, no podía gastar su energía en vano-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Departamento Inu Yasha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Mir:**

Deberías descansar un poco -decía el chico viendo como su amigo paresia un león enjaulado al ir y venir en el mismo lugar, en el transcurso del día no habían conseguido nada y, a pesar del dicho "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" ante esta situación no servia de nada y, en fin no podían contar con la ayuda de nada ni nadie del exterior, ya que tal vez podrían encontrarla mas rápido, pero luego de seguro que estos se la "raptarían" y harían con ella cualquier cosa-

Si sigues así el piso no resistirá -le reclamaba con una cara entre cansancio y risa, eran ya las 21:00 PM y el chico al estar trasformado no mucho podían hacer-

Has estado así desde que llegamos, y no te creas al ser un hanyou ahora, conoces los carbohidratos? Ase semanas que no les consumes y si sigues así iras al hospital y mas nos retrasaremos en encontrar a la señorita Kagome -seguía reclamándole pero esta vez con cara serena, vio como el se detenía y le miraba serio, soltó una pequeña carcajada y escucho un leve bufido por parte de su amigo-

**Inu:**

Como se encuentra Sango? -le preguntó, no había sabido nada de ella, solo las heridas que había recibido, sintiéndose culpable al dejar que pasara todo eso y el, sin poder hacer nada-

**Mir:**

Se esta recuperando bastante rápido, le darán el alta un par de días mas -le respondió, mirando la cara seria del hanyou, dando una sonrisa burlona para sus adentros, ya que a pesar de que fuera "el señor doble caras" seguía teniendo en la sangre esa pesadez de ser impulsivo, pero al menos al estar así se calmaba, aunque bastante exagerado pero en fin, calmado-

Que descanses -dijo el dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al serio de su amigo, a veces da miedo, pensó por la actitud, no conocía del todo bien su parte hanyou ya que muy pocas veces conversaban a esas horas, despidiéndose con la ultima palmada se dirigió a la puerta, cerrando con un suave golpe, quedando todo en silencio-

**Inu: **

Tal vez tenga razón -dijo mas para si mismo, soltó un suspiro y se tiro a la cama al llegar a su habitación, vio aun lado el futon aun desarmado de la pelinegra, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso solo fuera un mal sueño y que despertaría exaltado como las otras veces, con la chica a su lado queriendo tocarle las orejas, dio una sonrisa triste y giro su rostro, trataría dormir un poco…-

----\3 horas después/----

Ahaaa! -soltó un suspiro alto entre molesto, cansado y ronco, solo había cerrado sus ojos un par de minutos horas atrás hasta que le llego de golpe toda la música histérica del piso de arriba, y justo en ese momento se le ocurría hacer fiesta al vecino, y como hanyou aparte de llegarle la música como un molesto tambor, las tontas conversaciones que formulaba la gente no mejoraban en nada, estaba dispuesto a levantarse, pero se detuvo al no escuchar nada, la música se había detenido extrañamente pasando a una mas calmada, aunque igual de molesta pero, al menos podría conciliar el sueño por algunas horas-

_A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer  
A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

-Sin evitarlo comenzó a prestar un poco de atención a la música, sin mucha relación las ultimas palabras, con una sonrisa nostálgica cerro sus ojos recordando cuando fue la primera vez que la chica despertó junto a el en el sofá, y luego llegado su amigo tratando de hacer todo lo posible por que no se diera cuenta con quien estaba-

_Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar  
Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

-Estaba al tanto de lo que provocaba la pelinegra mucho antes de que todo pasara, era algo extraño sentir esas sensaciones, nunca antes las había experimentado, pero se negaba entender el por que, su semblante se ensombreció al pensar en lo que estaría pasando ella, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho que le oprimía y no le dejaba en paz, sin saber que era lo mismo que sentía ella en esos momentos, culpabilidad y perdida-

_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

Porque somos algo más...

-recordando que ase poco sin saber por que, le había dado un pequeño beso en la frente, tal vez el impulso, o el extraño sentimiento de perdida que sintió en esos momento al recordar cosas, giro su rostro viendo el cielo de la habitación fijamente pensando y, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que, cada día que pasaba con la chica, mas se encariñaba con ella y le gustaba estar en su presencia, el la quería mucho pero ese cariño...-

_A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
A veces pienso que es mentira  
por cómo entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

_Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar_

-Unos días atrás pensaba en la manera del por que tanto apego a la pelinegra, el no confiaba en nadie de un día para otro o le hablaba con tanto cariño y familiaridad, se removió un poco en la cama y suspiro, esos pasados meses en los que estuvo orgullosamente trabajando y viendo cada mal detalle, nunca llego a imaginar las consecuencias de sus actos, su primer motivo era venderla y ganar dinero, pero a lo poco que ella había estado con el ese día, descarto esa posibilidad con la decisión que el se quedaría con ella, de todos modos estando al tanto de lo que pasaría, pero ya no le importaba, ya nada importaba-

_Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_

-También recordó cuando habían estado en el yate, cuando el calido viento marítimo rozaba las mejillas de la pelinegra y le alborotaban sus sedoso cabello, le había visto los ojos, encontrándole un extraño brillo que, le iso sentir regocijado y un calido sentimiento le había echo estremecer-

_contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
_

-Ase poco al estar en las calles preguntando y preguntando sin conseguir nada, se había olvidado de todo, ya no existía el ruido de los autos ni la gente pasar, solo el horrible sentimiento de perdida que a cada minuto se agrandaba mas y mas, necesitaba estar con ella, abrasarla y consolarla de que ya no ocurrirían cosas asi, por que el la iba a proteger y no permitiría que nada le pasase-

_lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

_Porque somos algo más..._

-Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quedándose sin aire por unos momentos, ya comprendía todo el por que, negándose y sin darse cuenta antes, Amaba a Kagome y siempre lo había echo, necesitaba de ella, que estuviera a su lado, sentir su suave respiración golpearle y dejarlo como un tonto, aspirar su dulce aroma, robarle un beso y a amarla, si, amaba todo de ella, su personalidad activa y caprichosa, su inocencia, sus gestos, Todo; pero siempre contradecía su corazón, negándose ante ese sentimiento, pero ahora, ahora, ahora...-

Aun hay tiempo -susurro el chico, levantándose de golpe mientras salía apresurado de la habitación, y cuando llego al portón del departamento se especifico en buscar alguna persona que le delatara, y sin ver a nadie comenzó a dar enormes y rápidos saltos entre cada casa o edificio, sin detenerse hasta que quedo elevado en el aire, giro su rostro y cayo en picada al suelo, aterrizando suavemente, comenzó a olfatear el aire, ase unos momentos había recordado las extrañas coincidencias que habían ocurrido esos últimos días, que el mismo auto siempre lo veía donde quiera que fuera y el extraño presentimiento de ser observado cuando trabajaba, agudizo su olfato, pero nada, ya que los olores nocturnos eran mucho mas fuertes que el olor del auto, y el día se recobraba mas al tener un suave aroma, pero no podía ya que el era hanyou solo las noches, pensando las otras opciones que le quedaban, pero las descarto al ser insuficientes e incoherentes, y nuevamente su semblante se oscureció, caminando a paso lento nuevamente al departamento, resignado y abatido por no poder hacer nada, el coraje era remplazado por la tristeza de sentirse inútil aun siendo lo que era, deteniendo su caminar, frunció el seño y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, escuchando el molestoso sonido de las ruedas del auto frenar, quedándose en posición de ataque, pero la vista se le comenzaba a nublar y un mareo no le dejaba estar al tanto del mundo exterior, sintiendo unas punzadas en su pecho y se toco, vio su mano, como esta estaba manchada de sangre, miro al frente con un sudor frío asomándole, todo comenzó a ponerse negro y cayo al piso inconsciente, ya que la bala había quedado a milímetros de su corazón-

Continuara...

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Muajajaja MUAJAJAJA soy mala xD…en todos los sentidos -.-U…pero necesitaba dejarlo allí n-ñ ya entenderán por que…ya que si lo hubiera dejado mas adelante me estarían degollando por dejarle ahí -.-l…bueno también quería decirles que are algo parecido el próximo capitulo respecto a los sentimientos de nuestra chica n-n ella ya sabe lo que siente solo que los reforzare un poco y si me sale como yo quiero llorare cuando lo escriba xD …antes de que se me olvide…las traducciones n-ñ

Nuigurumi: significa peluche…y si piensan del, por que no simplemente haberlo puesto en español?...yo tampoco lo se x,D

Ai shiteru: creo que tods conocen esta palabrita n-n pero de igual manera pondré…es te amo…y como ven también sale en el titulo con otra palabra que…no diré que significa ya que es demasiado baka xD además que use mal el verbo auxiliar poniendo la forma conjuntiva -.-U es que no supe encontrar fuera lo que fuera, y el kanji mas me enredo T - T

Tamashi sasurai: tamashi es alma y sasurai errante…demás que se dieron una idea de que no solo era un "insulto" n-ñ lo aclarare en el siguiente capitulo -0-

Bueno gracias por aguantar leerme hasta aquí xD y aviso que muy posiblemente el próximo capitulo es el final! Es que estuve pensando y…es probable pero..nah no se solo son probabilidades xP y de todos modos quería darle las gracias a tods quienes me leen o tienen la paciencia de leer algunas palabras para luego irse a buscar algo mejor que esto n-ñU y a quienes me dejen o no review, aunque me gusta mas lo primero xD el apoyo moral acelera mis deditos y mi mente para soñar…que ase tiempo que no lo ago! Mi querer soñar con Inu-chan! T - T…jejeje n-ñU buee recuerden que el ultimo capitulo nombro y respondo a tods! a pesar de qu este prohibido y no creo que alguien de habla inglesa tenga la paciencia de revisar cada fic haber si respondieron review xD


	6. Un par de confesiones

**NA: después de mi "estupenda" demora, aquí al fin traigo al último capitulo - ahaaa échese la culpa a mi vagante semana y el horrible capitulo "Light" del manga de Inu Yasha (1 semana sin inspiración T-T)…se que muchas cosas les decepcionara al no dejarlas claras e irme a otro lado que nada que ver al comienzo…pero me urgían tanto que las vi necesarias unas cosas y otras no…en fin espero que mi estrujamiento de cerebro no haya sido tan en vano xD**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Más que un corazón de metal**

Un par de confesiones (c-6)

**San:**

Hentai! -grito la chica roja por la rabia y vergüenza, giro su rostro y miro malévolamente al chico, tomo las agujas y las comenzó a tirar, con una puntería muy buena, pero aun así su objetivo era demasiado rápido-

**Mir:**

Pero sanguito, yo solo quería acomodarte la almohada -se disculpaba inocente, esquivando la ultima aguja que le quedaba a la castaña, dio un suspiro y se sentó en la silla mas alejada de la cama-

**San:**

Ni si quiera tienes respeto en como estoy -seguía quejándose, no podía creer que le haya creído, mira que acomodarle la almohada tenia que ser con tanto "tacto" al camino-

Ahaaa baka…y, han sabido algo? -preguntando curiosa, pensaba en que tal vez si ella no hubiera escapado, los resultados hubieran salido de otra manera-

Claro, mas sangrientos -dijo ella en un susurro, no pensaba bien las cosas y sentía gran culpabilidad por haber dejado que pasase eso, y pensar en como estaría la pelinegra, peor aun-

**Mir:**

Has dicho algo? -le pregunto asiendo que ella diera un pequeño saltito, pero vio que negaba y le prestaba atención-

Bueno… llegando al punto, no encontramos nada, pero…-aun dudativo por lo que diría, savia que tal vez solo era por lo que estaba pasando y eso le hacía sentir aquello-

**San:**

Mal presentimiento? -pregunto al sentirse presionada por el incomodo ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación, vio que el asentía apenas, y su mente indago otras cosas-

Miroku, yo…-siseando las palabras, sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo y sus manos temblaban por ciertos momentos asiéndole sentir un poco tonta al ponerse así-

**Mir:**

-Dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto del asiento, al verla así tan vulnerable le hacía sentir una extraña dulzura y un incontrolable deseo de abrasarla y desbocarla con miles de besos apasionados, le dio otra sonrisa y tomo sus temblorosas manos-

Sango, quisieras estar por siempre a mi lado y tener muchos hijos? -pregunto el delicadamente, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la cabeza que por momentos le dejaron mas tonto de lo normal, pero sintió como algo húmedo golpeteaba su mano-

**San:**

Claro que si, baka -respondió con los ojos nublados en lagrimas, hasta que no aguantaron mas y caminaron libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas, cerro sus ojos y abraso al ahora, su prometido-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- … -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Inu:**

Tu…eras la esposa de ese bastardo -decía muy apenas, le costaba demasiado respirar por la sangre, y ya no era un hanyou para recuperarse, había logrado un poco, pero demás que hubiera amanecido. Se encontraba atado con cadenas en todo su cuerpo, y al estar tan ajustadas un horrible dolor se le acumulaba en el pecho, su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de moretones, cortes, quemaduras, y quien sabe que mas le habrían echo cuando estaba "dormido" con esa droga que le habían inyectado-

Maldita sea, suelta a Kagome! Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo de mi padre -gritaba el, soltando un quejido por el forcejeo de voz que aplico-

**Kik:**

Ese bastardo tiene nombre, y ella si tiene mucho que ver -respondía fríamente, acercándose a la pelinegra, que estaba en un rincón con la cabeza gacha, la tomo de los cabellos y rebelo la nada que mostraban sus ojos-

Como veras, la e reprogramado, aunque fue bastante fácil -seguía diciendo con una sonrisa torcida, fijándose en la impotencia que tenia el chico, prosiguió-

La tristeza y desconfianza que tenia, la hicieron vulnerable y, ya vez, se resigno -diciendo esto último cínica y burlonamente, se largo a reír, presionando el cuello de la pelinegra-

Tus padres fueron unos necios y egoístas, aquella vez que te apresuraron a ir a la escuela, sabían que iban a morir, pero no les importo que ustedes quedaran huérfanos ni mucho menos su sufrimiento, ellos solo pensaban en dejar su asquerosa descendencia -paseándose por la habitación, rió nuevamente-

Lastima que no tomaron en cuenta la fuerte capacidad de resurrección en las mikos -sin dejar el tono cínico y burlesco aun lado, iso un movimiento de manos asiendo que las cadenas se soltaran, cayendo pesadamente el cuerpo casi inerte del chico-

Llego la hora del seppuku -sentencio, quedando en un rincón de la habitación con una chueca sonrisa, y sus ojos fríos-

**Inu:**

Ka…gome? -jadeando su nombre, intento pararse apoyándose dolorosamente en las paredes, las manos llenas de magulladuras molestaban demasiado, e intento estar equilibrado acercándose poco a poco hacia la pelinegra-

**Kag:**

-No escuchaba, oía y sentía nada, estaba vagando en su parte aun consiente que a pesar de aquello, todo era oscuro hasta escuchar una débil voz llamándole, pero no iso mero esfuerzo en saber de quien se trataba, aun razonaban en su mente las palabras de Kikyou, tenia toda la razón, había sido un gran error al ella haber existido, y desde que llego le a echo la vida miserable a Inu Yasha, ella misma había escuchado la conversación varios días atrás, hasta el mismo Miroku pensaba lo mismo, ella lo estaba alejando de todas las pocas cosas que tenia, y para que, solo para hacerlo sufrir. Eres patética y débil, se dijo al sentir como las lagrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas, odiaba siempre llorar por las cosas, era muy débil y, no siempre secarse las lagrimas es suficiente, iso una pausa y pensó, no tenia idea sobre eso llamado "universidad", solo de que era muy importante y que por su culpa, el había dejado aquello, y nuevamente la pregunta, para que?; Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir una presión en su mano derecha, con algo viscoso entre sus dedos, parpadeo un par de veces viendo detenidamente su muñeca, hasta ver como algo de un color vino resbalaba de ella, parpadeando nuevamente y vio el rostro de Inu Yasha, sus ojos se iluminaron solo que para segundos después quedara en blanco, al darse cuenta de que, le había atravesado el estomago con su mano-

Inu…Yasha -pronuncio en un hilo de voz, saco su mano lentamente escuchando el gemido de dolor que soltó el chico, cayendo en sus brazos todo cubierto de sangre, con miedo toco su pecho; casi no se sentía su corazón latir-

**Kik:**

Vaya, has terminado mas rápido de lo que pensé -decía con una mirada un tanto perpleja por la audacia que poseía, podría servirle de mucho para sus futuros trabajos, pero lamentablemente también tenia que matarle-

**Kag:**

-No hoyo lo que decía Kikyou ya que su concentración total era Inu Yasha, que yacía en su regazo agonizando-

Por favor resiste, no te vayas -suplicaba casi susurrándole, encerrando las frías manos del chico con las suyas, lo acurruco mas contra si, y corrió delicadamente el flequillo de su cabello, dándole una sonrisa triste, bajo un poco para acariciarle la mejilla, recordando una caricia similar que el le había entregado-

Cuantas veces me he preguntado lo mismo, que es el amor -comenzó a susurrarle, también recordando aquella vez en la casa de Sango, y luego desde aquella vez, todos los días pensaba en aquella palabra-

Se ve, se siente y se escucha, no -diciendo esto, agacho su cabeza, permitiendo que su flequillo ensombreciera su rostro-

Pero si claro que se ve, claro que se siente y…claro que se escucha -bajo su rostro, quedando apoyada su frente contra la de él, aquellas emociones que siempre sentía a su lado, eran horriblemente mitigadas por el dolor que sentía al verle así, "lo veo en tus ojos", pensó-

Déjame verlos de nuevo -suplico nuevamente, con aun esperanza de volver a verlos, aunque sea en su imaginación, pero no podía, su mente le jugaba la mala broma de no poder hacerlo, "lo siento en tu piel", dejo caer ese pensamiento, y apretó mas la mano de el contra la suya, cada vez estaba mas helado, "y lo escucho en tu voz"-

Quiero oírte, reclámame que soy una tonta -se apoyo mas contra el, para luego cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, soltó su cuerpo y se relajo, sintiendo como el también lo hacía-

Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, que es el amor? Pero es que no encuentro la respuesta o…es que no me interesa lo que sea el amor -todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa, si hubiera seguido sus instintos aquella vez que podía, hubiera escapado para dejar a Inu Yasha vivir en paz, acariciando nuevamente sus manos, sintiendo en su rostro como cada vez mas la respiración de el se iba mitigando lentamente-

Por que si el amor es lo mas bello que hay en el mundo -susurrando esta vez mas bajo, en otras circunstancias, a Inu Yasha siempre lo encontró mucho mas que un simple chico atractivo, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, pero ese sentimiento la hacía siempre inmensamente feliz; -

Si el amor cambia a la gente -discretamente ella ase poco intentaba ser una mejor persona, a pesar de saber lo que era, las negativas que a veces mostraba el frente a sus amigos la impulsaban; se separo de el lentamente, ya que una punzada de dolor atravesó su alma al hacerlo-

Si el amor es lo único importante en la vida -si fuera posible que tuviera una vida en su interior, seria capas de arrancársela y cambiarla por que el sobreviviera, nada mas le importaba que el estuviera bien, luego todo lo demás; temblorosamente subió su mano al torso de el, la apoyo lentamente, no sentía nada, y nuevamente ese apretar en su cuello se presentó-

Querido mío entonces, para mi…tu eres el amor -cortadamente al decirlo, no aguanto mas y se desplomo, comenzando a dar pequeños sollozos, para llegar a un mar de lagrimas-

Por favor…no me dejes -seguía diciendo con la voz cortada, tenia el corazón echo trisas, y solo quería acompañarlo a donde quiera que el haya ido, ya no valía la pena seguir existiendo-

**Kik:**

Que conmovedor, y como hoy estoy de buenas, dejare que lo acompañes al infierno -sentencio, viendo como la pelinegra aun no se apartaba del cuerpo, la tomo del brazo dejando ver en parte el chico, que se había convertido en hanyou-

No puede ser -dijo mas para si, frunció el seño y empezó a acercar su mano rápidamente hacia la chica para apartarla de el, tenia que matarla rápido o…-

**Inu:**

No te atrevas a tocarla! -decía mientras en un segundo sus garras habían echo trisas el cuerpo de barro de la mujer, sonriendo en victoria, giro su rostro ensombrecido a la pelinegra-

**Kag:**

-Si hubiera sido posible, habría saltado de alegría al verlo vivo, pero al ver como destrozaba a la mujer y le volvió la mirada así, un inmenso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estaba muy diferente, sus pupilas tenían un seco y vacío verde que fulminaba con rojo vivo de sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas tenían unas extrañas marcas moradas, vio como se acercaba a ella, asiendo crispar sus dedos denotando la magnitud de las garras, iba a hablarle, pero vio como el cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y comenzaba a agarrarse la cabeza, asustada intento acercarse a el, pero cada paso que daba el se alejaba cada vez mas, hasta quedar a medio metro de el, estiro su brazo para tocarle el rostro, pero la detuvo una explosión proveniente de la misma habitación-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Hospital-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Inu:**

Kagome! -gritó, lleno de sudor y jadeante, dio una bocanada de aire para calmarse y se fijo en que la habitación ahora era casi todo blanco, ambos lados con maquinas y cosas inyectadas a el, abrió los ojos como plato al recordar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, levantándose frenéticamente de la cama-

**Mir:**

A donde crees que vas así? -decía el mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose a su amigo al parecer recuperado de ánimos, se quedo quieto unos momentos fijándose en la mirada asesina que tenia el, y a suponer, debía de decirle donde se encontraba la pelinegra si no, solo kami sabe que cosas le aria, y asiendo caso a sus pensamientos apunto con el dedo el pasillo derecho, y en segundos sintió un fuerte dolor en el trasero al ser empujado por su frenético amigo-

Ahaaa mala yerba nunca muere -decía negando con la cabeza, su amigo no tenia caso, recordó algunas cosas similares y dio una sonrisa, se levanto y fue en busca del chico, que posiblemente se daría cuenta después de su estado-

**Inu:**

-Corría por el interminable pasillo mientras observaba en cada habitación alguien con el cabello largo y azabache, pero no encontró nada, agotado dio un suspiro de resignación y perezosamente volteo su cara aun lado, quedando pasmado al fijarse que la pelinegra estaba plácidamente durmiendo en la camilla que al igual que el anteriormente, estaba rodeada de maquinas, esta a salvo, pensó, y soltó un suspiro nuevamente, pero este fue de alivio-

Aaay! -chilló de dolor cayendo de rodillas al piso, la cabeza le daba vueltas sintiendo ya la molesta sensación en el estomago, se llevo su mano allí y oprimió un grito inflando sus mejillas-

**San:**

Eres un bruto, como se te ocurre salir así? -le replico la castaña, pero nada de seño fruncido, de hecho se estaba aguantando la risa, vio llegar a su prometido y cariñosamente se tomaron de la mano-

**Inu:**

Kami-sama, tan pronto e llegado al infierno? -decía mientras miraba la escena, no tenia idea que kuso había pasado, era como ver a un gato y un ratón jugando poker amistosamente, y en realidad estaba dudando si estar en aquel lugar o no, pero giro su rostro nuevamente a la habitación y sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez el infierno no era tan malo después de todo, pensaba el-

Como hemos llegado aquí? -pregunto mientras trataba de pararse, todo en vano al darle esas corrientes de dolor por todo el cuerpo-

**Mir:**

Sesshomaru -dijo el mirando tras de su amigo, viendo la cara perpleja y dudosa que ponía, sin esforzarse en aclarar aquello ya que savia que no creería de todos modos-

**Inu:**

Sesshomaru? -pregunto, pero miro hacia atrás viendo a su medio hermano, dándole una mirada molesta pero en el fondo de alivio, alguna otra sorpresa así y ya estaría completamente seguro de estar en cualquier otro mundo menos al que pertenecía realmente-

Si vienes por lo de la universidad ya es tarde, firme todos los papeles y…-decía el pero fue detenido por un par de hojas que cayeron en sus manos-

Y esto? -pregunto viendo, lo que paresia algo bastante importante por la antigüedad de aquello-

**Ses:**

La muerte de nuestro padre fue causa de aquella herencia y Naraku consiguió hacerla pasar a su poder, pero tras la muerte de su esposa toda la herencia que fue arrebatada pasa a tus manos -decía secamente, muy similar físicamente a Inu Yasha, la sola diferencia de ser mas alto y no preocuparse por las orejas al ser un verdadero youkai-

**Inu:**

No las quiero -dijo el tirando las hojas al piso, por fin levantándose para luego apoyarse en la pared mirándole seriamente-

**Ses:**

-Quedando varios segundos intercambiando frías miradas, dio un giro y comenzó a caminar-

Como quieras -respondió sin ganas dirigiéndose a la salida del pasillo, para unos segundos después irse del gancho con una chica con una coleta alta que usaba un kimono que contrastaba con sus ojos esmeralda-

**Mir:**

Vaya familia -decía aun perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, el tacaño mas grande del mundo había dejado aun lado la posiblemente mayor cantidad de dinero que haya visto en toda su vida-

Habría la posibilidad que le dieras ese dinero a tu fiel amigo? -pregunto recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte de la castaña-

**Inu:**

-con dificultad llego al comienzo de la camilla, se sentó en una orilla contemplando a la pelinegra dormir, se sentía impotente, savia que ella estaría bien pero, no podía sacarse de la mente que por su culpa ella estaba allí, quedo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se sonrojo de golpe al su mente recordar aquella noche, por kami, pensó, soy un asqueroso pervertido, se seguía diciendo, pero se fijo como la chica fruncía el seño levemente y abría los ojos-

Kagome, te encuentras bien? -le pregunto en susurros, viendo como ella asentía levemente, aun paresia adormilada, hasta que vio como habría los ojos por completo y se le llenaban de lagrimas-

**Kag:**

Perdóname! -le dijo, y con un rápido movimiento quedo abrasada a el, sollozando en su regazo-

Por favor perdóname -seguía diciendo, llorando tanto como para que le perdonara y de felicidad, el estaba vivo, que alegría mas grande podía obtener-

**Inu:**

No hay nada que perdonar Kagome, soy yo el que debe disculparse al dejarte sola -le decía viendo como ella iba a protestar, pero le cayó apoyando su dedo en sus labios, que al contacto le dio un extraño escalofrió por toda la columna, agacho su cabeza y le timbro un pequeño beso en la frente, acurrucándola mas en sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de algo-

Kagome? -dijo dudoso, fijándose en el detalle de que, por que kuso ella estaba conectada a esas maquinas si ella no, pero detuvo sus pensamientos de golpes al verle el cuello, sorprendido se acercó mas y clavo su vista en el-

E…eres hu-mana, pero como es…-decía el, hasta que las nauseas le dieron un fuerte golpe dejando que se desmayara quedando sus ojos en chistosos espirales-

**Kag:**

No! Ahora Inu Yasha si se me murió -decía abrasando al chico lo más fuerte que podía, llorando como una pileta, sin fijarse que el estaba cambiando de los mas diversos colores especialmente los morados y azules-

**Mir:**

Quien diría que "el gran Inu Yasha" terminaría estrangulado por su amada -decía suspirando, negaba tocándose la cabeza, recibiendo otro codazo por parte de su prometida-

Que ise ahora Sanguito? -le pregunto también llorando como la pelinegra, recibiendo miradas reprobatorias por parte de la castaña-

Ahaaa como te amo -decía el sinceramente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica-

**San:**

Yo también -le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero esta se aparto inmediatamente convirtiéndose en miles de venitas asomadas en su cabeza, plantándole una enorme cachetada en toda la mejilla del chico-

Nunca aprenderás!...-

----\Semanas después/----

-Los días habían pasado rápido, todo en calma desde que aclararon a los medios sobre la chica cyborg, que todo había sido un mal entendido y los rumores dejaron de deambular.

Inu Yasha ya estaba completamente recuperado, sin nombrar ni pensar sobra la herencia diciendo que, todo lo que tuviera lo conseguiría sin ayuda de nadie, mientras los demás opinaban que era noble, pero tonto.

Kagome también se había recuperado, aprendiendo cada día una cosa mas sobre como ser mas humana, ya que tales chips eran obsoletos. También aprendía como sacar cálculos, escribir correctamente, etc. y le quedaba bastante rápido al tener a Inu Yasha como sensei.

Sango al igual que todos se recuperó, siendo constantemente visitada a la mansión por su hermano menor Kohaku, que vivía en el extranjero por motivos académicos. Miroku pronto se casaría con ella, planeando todas las cosas para la semana siguiente; que ahora, todos se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de Inu Yasha, cenando.

**Inu:**

Oyd Mldoku, qj llvas glump allí? -preguntaba atragantándose por todo el ramen y bento que llevaba en la boca, tragando al final, tomo un sorbo de bebida y esperó respuesta-

**Mir:**

Oh! Casi se me olvidaba -decía sacando una botella de un color verde oscuro, saco el corcho y se sirvió un liquido casi transparente en su baso-

Quieren? -preguntó, viendo como la castaña asentía y le servia en su baso, miro a Inu Yasha y este solo le miro con cara desigual, aguantando una risa del por que no quería, ya que cada vez que bebía no podía parar hasta quedar de lo mas ebrio, y se le vino algo malévola y pervertido a la mente, sirviéndole mientras a Kagome, con una sonrisa oculta-

**Inu:**

Pero que estas asiendo? Le puede caer mal esa cosa -reclamaba mientras tomaba el baso y se lo bebía de un solo trago, su nariz y mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y dejo el baso sonoramente en la mesa, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, pero luego cayo en cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de su amigo, pensando en lo estúpido que era-

**Mir:**

Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos -decía mientras se paraba sonriente de la mesa, tratando de que la castaña le siguiera la corriente-

**San:**

Si es que tenemos que…eh…preparar algunas cosas mas de la boda! Si eso…hasta luego -decía tartamudeante siendo ya casi jalada por su prometido-

**Kag:**

Hasta-luego… -respondió a la puerta ya cerrada con una gotita en la cabeza, vio los platos de comida que les quedaba casi la mitad, soltando un suspiro, tanto que le había costado seguir bien la receta del libro, y no tenia la menor idea de por que la prisa, giro su rostro para ver al chico-

Inu-chan, que aremos con lo que sobró? -le preguntó viendo su rostro, se encontraba serio y con una mirada extraña, y al no recibir respuesta soltó otro suspiro, junto los platos y los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos. Cuando por fin termino, se dirigió al comedor, y al no encontrarlo allí se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo la puerta lentamente y acertada a sus suposiciones, el estaba recostado en la cama con la botella en la mano, tomando algunos sorbos de vez en cuando, quería preguntarle nuevamente sobre aquella vez del por que se había alejado tanto de ella, no recordaba que hubiera echo nada malo, pero siempre le respondía lo mismo, trago y puso un pie en la habitación, y otro, y otro hasta llegar a el y sentarse en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha, le miro con el rabillo del ojo como el imitaba su acción quedando a su lado, levanto su rostro y le miró-

Inu Yasha, por que no me quieres decir que paso en realidad aquella vez? -preguntó suplicante, mirando directamente a sus ojos grisáceos y vivaces, por unos instantes perdiéndose en ellos, pero se concentró en cualquier acción que hiciera-

**Inu:**

Ahaaa ya te he dicho que no paso nada Kagome, no insistas -le respondió parándose, pero fue jalado por la mano de ella, y al estar ya comenzando a estar ebrio cayó nuevamente sin hacer resistencia, quedando con la vista en el suelo-

**Kag:**

-Comenzando a enojarse, subió sus manos rápidamente y jalo de los mechones, quedando a escasos centímetros de tocar su rostro con el suyo-

Por que no me quieres decir! Yo no te ise nada para que estuvieras así -decía subiendo la voz inconscientemente en cada palabra, estaba furiosa, pensando en que el la tomaba por tonta, savia perfectamente que había pasado o dicho algo para que estuviera así aquella vez, no quería cometer aquel error nuevamente, frunció mas el seño ante la indiferente mirada que le daba, insistió nuevamente-

Dime, tengo derecho a saberlo! -sin bajar el tono de voz, vio como el sin despegar esa mirada habría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro y frunció el seño, tomando sus manos y apartándolas-

**Inu:**

Niña testaruda, En realidad quieres saber! -respondió con el mismo tono que empleo la pelinegra, sin soltarla aun de su agarre, contrólate, pensó, luchando contra los síntomas que le daban al beber sake, pensando también de lo equivocada que estaba ella-

**Kag:**

Si quiero saber! Y no soy ninguna… -decía reclamando, pero fue cortada al sentir como le tomaba de los hombros y con un rápido movimiento quedo recostada en la cama,-

Inu Yasha? -pregunto mas para si, poniéndose nerviosa con la falta de intimidad que tenían sus cuerpos al estar tan juntos, trato de verle, pero al tener la cara agachada el flequillo no se lo permitió, lo único que sentía eran unas extrañas oleadas de electricidad pasarle por todo el cuerpo cada vez que el aliento de el golpeaba sus mejillas-

**Inu:**

Entonces…te enseñare -decía con la voz ronca y jadeante, le miro a los ojos con lujuria y deseo, acercando lentamente su rostro, viendo la sorpresa que desprendía, excitándole, posó sus labios en los de ellas, tiernos y carnosos, pensó, entregándole suaves carisias en sus brazos y hombros, y moviendo sus labios para incentivarla, sintiendo como ella los despegaba, introdujo su lengua, apasionando el beso-

**Kag:**

-Conocía perfectamente la situación, pero esas extrañas sensaciones le asían alejar cualquier duda sobre aquello que la perturbaba, entregándose instintivamente a el, y como esas pequeñas carisias en sus brazos bajaban, asiéndola estremecer y querer mas, dejándose llevar, paso sus manos por su cuello, profundizando mas el beso-

**Inu:**

-Al sentir como la pelinegra hacía aquel gesto, continuo bajando, tocando la suave piel de sus caderas, comenzando a subir lentamente escuchando un gemido por parte de ella que fue ahogado con el beso, apagando esa sed de deseo que quedo aquella noche, pero otra aun mas fuerte se encendía asiendo que sus sangre corriera frenética por sus venas asta agolparse en su entrepierna, la deseaba mas que nunca, quería hacerla suya hasta oírla gritar su nombre. Sutilmente dejo de besarla, ambos jadeando y mirándose a los ojos, como ella tenia sus labios enrojecidos por la fricción, besándola nuevamente, hasta que aquellos besos se convirtieron en exquisitas carisias que bajaban torturadoramente desde su cuello al inicio de sus senos, marcando el camino con seductores besos y mordiscos, sintiendo como cada jadeo se incrementaba, enseñándole detalladamente aquello, pero con mas pasión y fervor que antes, oyendo un suave gemido al tocar uno de sus senos, moldeándolo a su gusto, su boca bajo para lamer el ya erecto pezón, también mordisqueándolo y succionándolo, sacándole varios gemidos a la pelinegra, que acariciaba su espalda sobre la camisa, y todo en ella era perfecto, sus besos, sus carisias, todo-

**Kag:**

-Si tuviera el suficiente aire contenido en sus pulmones, gritaría ante tal placer que experimentaba, soltando un ultimo gemido cuando el se separo de ella, viendo como se sacaba la camisa, sonrojándose al ver su torso desnudo, tan perfecto, llenos de pequeñas gotas de sudor, que daban leves brillos al verse rodeadas por los calidos rayos del sol al atardecer, viendo como sus músculos se tensaban, probablemente ante la mirada de admirante deseo que ella le había entregado, poniéndose nerviosa mientras cerraba sus ojos y se daba vuelta-

**Inu:**

Mi pequeña, no seas tan vergonzosa -le susurro al oído, abrasándola mientras ella aun estaba dada vuelta, escuchando su fuerte latir mezclándose con el suyo-

**Kag:**

-Mas nerviosa se ponía al sentir como el pecho de el se pegaba tanto a su espalda, e inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas desatando demasiada fricción entre su parte trasera y la masculinidad de el, escuchando como este dejaba escapar un ronco gemido en sus oídos, asiéndola estremecer, pero ahora ella soltó un gemido al sentir como el le acariciaba su zona intima, asiendo excitantes círculos que la dejaban sin aliento, gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte-

**Inu: **

-Cada vez que el hacía tales movimientos, ella gemía tan deliciosamente alto que incrementaba su deseo por ella incontrolablemente, asiendo que su ingle se apretara en los pantalones dolorosamente al estar tan excitado. Introdujo un dedo escuchando un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por otros fuertes gemidos al introducir el segundo, moviéndolo de adentro hacía afuera, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con tal placer que ella le proporcionaba, la sintió retorcerse y dar un último gemido, dejándola descansar de su primer orgasmo, retiro sus dedos delicadamente, provocando algunos que otros espasmos por parte de ella, mientras su cavidad paresia que a cada segundo se humedecía mas, convirtiéndose en una latente agonía para el al saber y sentir como ella se entregaba ante el, separándose de ella la giro y la miro de cuerpo entero, ya la había visto antes y el mismo había echo aquello, pero le paresia como si nunca hubiera pasado, que sus manos nunca hubieran creado tal belleza, sintiéndose perturbado por el echo de sentir que solo la utilizaba-

**Kag:**

-Cuando le sintió darle vuelta y al verlo a los ojos con aquella mirada, su excitación devoró cualquier uso de razón que le quedara, sintiendo una extraña y torturadora necesidad en todo su cuerpo, pero el se quedo quieto, solo mirándole, viendo como los ojos de el eran inundados por la tristeza poco a poco, pensando que el motivo de aquello era ella-

Inu Yasha…Te quiero -le dedico, dejando que una pequeña lagrima rodara por su sonrojada mejilla, también pensando que, era mucho mas que eso y también que, a pesar de que el no sintiera lo mismo por ella, quería hacérselo saber, ya que, aunque sonara tonto, el estuviera con alguien mas o incluso le echara a la calle, mientras el estuviera feliz, ella también, cerrando los ojos para mitigar las lagrimas, al sentir como el se alejaba de ella, pero soltó un grito ronco y placentero cuando el le había abierto las piernas y sus sexos chocaran, rozándose en hambriento deseo aplicando tal fervor, que le arrancaba gemidos incontrolados de su garganta, sintiendo como este unía nuevamente sus labios, pero este beso era diferente, estaba con un sabor dulce, delicado, lleno de amor y pasión-

**Inu:**

Yo también…más que a nada en este mundo -decía entre besos, resbalándose lentamente dentro de ella, sacándole un grito de dolor, dando pequeñas embestidas que provocaban tal placer, sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría al ser recibido por tan exquisita sensación, ella encontrándose tan caliente y contraída que lo volvería loco-

**Kag:**

-Comenzando a estar al compás con el, arrebatándole tantos gemidos que quedaba sin aire, sintiendo como entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido, de una manera que provocaba encender todos sus sentidos, como la sangre era transportada por su acelerado corazón, al tener urgencias de mantenerse al menos solo un poco en la tierra, ya que sentía que era transportada a un mundo donde estaban solo ellos dos, queriendo mas, y como cumplido su deseo el comenzó a arremeterla con tal fuerza que una especie de energía se apoderaba de ella, quedando todo en blanco, aquella energía haciéndola arquearse y gritar, al sentir como esta explotaba en un colosal orgasmo, mareada por tales exquisitas mareas de profundas sensaciones, quedo jadeante en la cama, sintiendo como el quedaba a su lado, sin aun separarse de ella, pausando sus respiraciones y volviendo a estar en si, abrió sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa-

**Inu:**

-Correspondiéndole el gesto, la abraso celosamente, dándole pequeños besitos en la frente, escuchando las risillas que soltaba contagiándolo a el también, mientras la habitación se oscurecía y el se convertía en hanyou, lo primero que sintió al terminar fue como sus orejas eran suavemente acariciadas por las manos de la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos con anhelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, comenzando a dar leves ronroneos al ella hacer un extraño movimiento hacia atrás con sus orejas-

**Kag:**

Yai! Eres tan kawaii cuando te pones así, perrito -chillaba ella, no aguantando el impulso de llamarle así, conocía perfectamente que no le gustaba, y tratando de escapar recordó algo y, sin importarle su desnudes, se levanto revolviendo sus ropas que se encontraban enzima de su futón-

Ten, quería entregarte esto pero no encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo -decía con un leve sonrojo, ofreciéndole el pequeño nuigurumi que había comprado aquella vez con Sango antes de que le secuestraran-

**Inu:**

Muchas gracias -le decía con los ojos clavados en los de ella, nunca antes le habían regalado algo con verdaderas y puras intenciones, estando a punto de abrasarla, decirle lo maravillosa que era, que la amaba hasta quedar sin voz, pero leyó el pequeño corazón que tenia sujeto, inflando las mejillas se echo a reír como loco, pero en un instante su puso serio y miró malévolamente a su "presa" con una sonrisa-

Pero no te escaparas -decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella y comenzaba a darle pequeños besitos en su cuello, escuchando las risotadas que soltaba, que pronto estas se convirtieron en gemidos y nuevamente sus besos en suaves caricias-

Me vuelves loco -le dedicaba, tocando nuevamente su tersa piel, solo al verla pararse le había excitado, creyendo volverse loco al solo verle por unos momentos así, es una diosa, pensó, sintiéndose por primera vez, realmente feliz, no solo por que tuviera su cuerpo, si no que todo de ella, era tan delicada con el, cuando se enojaba era la única con aliviarlo y derretirlo con una simple sonrisa, era especial en todas las formas posibles de destacarle-

Kagome -le dedicaba con un tono entre calmo y jadeante, siguiendo su tarea disfrutando de cada segundo con ella, le tomo en brazos y la poso en su cama suavemente siguiendo con su "venganza", se separo ligeramente de ella y movió su rostro hacia el de ella, mirándole a los ojos por varios segundos, para verla sonrojarse, sin evitar asomársele una sonrisa-

…Te amo -soltó suavemente, fijándose en que nuevamente los ojos de la chica se humedecían, asustándose un poco por no saber el por que de su repentino llanto-

**Kag:**

Yo también -decía llorosa, dándole un calido abrazo, sollozando en su hombro se separo de el con una sonrisa juguetona-

Mas que a nada en el mundo? -le pregunto, recordando lo mismo que el le había dicho, vio como el correspondía una sonrisa asintiendo, leyendo en sus ojos la misma pregunta que ella le había formulado, mirándole a los ojos al igual que el asintiendo, acercándose sus rostros besando calidamente, pero ese beso paso enseguida a uno apasionado, el mundo ya no existía a su alrededor, solo ellos dos, sin preocupaciones-

Y así quedaron, haciendo el amor toda la noche…

_Quien es capas de elegir de quien enamorarse o no?_

_El amor es un capricho que siempre sigue latente en toda nuestra vida._

_Sabemos que no se toma a la ligera_

_Principalmente sentirte egoísta por pensar solo en ti_

_Pero, quien tiene derecho de juzgar lo que es o no bueno?._

_Entrando el sufrimiento en esto, hay siempre dos opciones_

_Y siempre en ambas queda_

_Pedazos de un corazón enamorado…_

Fin…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

No puedo evitarlo de todos modos - me da pena terminarle T-T quería y no quería, que cosas xD…pero bueee hállenme aquí, escribiendo otro hasta luego y en realidad espero no haberles decepcionado u-u me sentiría horrenda Y-YU (esta decepción no va solo al final o al lemon si no en general o-o)…y bueno…ahora responderé a todas como prometí xD

**Yuna Lime **pendiente pendiente! xD liñaaa q decirte a ti? Si eres la persona mas importante para mi T-T snif…siempre con tu apoyo y ánimos q me hacen reír xD también gracias a ti estoy escribiendo esto xD aunque a veces me retracto por las punzadas que me dan al tener ya ni ganas de respirar, la mente me carcomiéndome diciendo "y q pasara con Yuna-chan!" y ahí me quedo…amando la vida tanto como voluntaria e involuntariamente xD las palabras no bastan…se puede tomar un diccionario y agregarle mas? Dime q si T-T onegaiii q vamos a…hmm…donde kuso se asen los diccionarios? o-o…bueno no importa vamos a una librería! Muajaja y saqueamos y muajaja le agregamos y los devolvemos y allí la gente sabrá mas q nada q "Yuna&Ota estuvieron aquí" de regalo un poco de lime Inu&Kag plantado en las partes aburridas de los diccionarios…aunque pensándolo bien es casi todo xD…me fui de tema o-oU...pero bueee…siempre…arriba el dúo dinámico del lemon! xD jajaja ase tiempo q no decía eso xD…o-o…n-nU jejeje

**DJ Chiyako **pues muchas gracias xD espero q jaja sepas ubicar cuando continúan o no ff ya q no te vi nunca más xD jajaja

**3-CiNdY-3 **ps por q crees q dije q era diferente e? xD y es un honor que te agrade a pesar de q suene bastante (por lo que me han contado) a la historia de chobits u-u vi el 1º capitulo pero de ai nada mas o-o pero era leeeendo espero q algún día le veas tu también xP

**Serena tsukino chiba **naah no le digas así a Kag-chan xD aunque es bastante buena esa de la q Inu Yasha sea frankenstain xD es q jajaja no se! Tal vez sea el seño fruncido q siempre tienen en común jajaja pobre…y bueno viste como le mostró la vida! Y bien resumida la ise para q no aburriera tanto la cosa -- y te apoyo mucho en eso de mucho lemon entre Inu&Kag xD

**Jimena-chan **Por kami en realidad casi me desmaye al leer su nombre en los reviews! Es q mi admirarla mucho! Sus 2 fics q están aquí presentes en fftion me encantan! Especialmente el 1º q fue horrendamente triste pero muy lendo a la vez T-T espero verle alguna otra vez sea donde sea n-n…a propósito…a ud le salen ulceras, a mi hemorroides xD

**Han-ko **Yo tampoco he visto algo parecido en algún ff o-o me alegra q te haya gustado n-n

**Kagome-SakuraSaku **ps bien estoi aquí leyéndote xD arigatou por tu entusiasmo aquí! Eres una loca y me encantas xD aunque perdón por haberme demorado tanto u-u

**dyeLbi-chan **save q por su culpa estuve 1 semana en el hospital por paro cardiaco masivo? o-ó aparte de q eso ni existe fue mentira xD naaah por kami…es otro estupendo honor que me haya leido! Ud q escribe tan bien venga y lea a una estupida pendeja q escribe peor q Domo-kun con parkinson…y no preocupeishon por todas las cosas…y se q ya debe de odiar el dicho de "ai q darle tiempo al tiempo"

**Naomi Haru No **gracias por destacar eso n-n has alagado mis sueños! Para q vean q no soy tan baka después de todo xD y espero q te haya gustado mi dibujo! Es el mejor que e echo hasta ahora u-uU

**Mai **gomen por eso de la perspectiva u-u ya algún día mejorare eso y tratare de escribir como todas las demás si ya hasta yo me enredo u-uU y arigatou! xD a pesar de leerte 1 vez te fijaste en algo q fuiste capas de escribir xD arigatou por eso! Así mejoro un poquito más cada vez n-n

**Samantha-miko **arigatou xD jaja y se eso de q como tan baka para mandar a Kagome a trabajar…pero era necesario u-u no tenia con quien quedarle y no podia contratar a nadie sin confianza u-u

**Alilu **liña liña! Ase tiempo q no te veo conectada xD mi quererte y también a tu ff xD jajaja …a propósito…si le has seguido y no te e posteado es q ase mas de 1 semana q no entro a CZ u-u disfruté mis vacas de manera diferente o-o pero buee me encantaron de todas formas xD ahaaa enserio liña…eres una loca xD arigatou por comprenderme u-u es q…las limosneras locas siempre se entenderán! Y espero haber q algún día (desde lo q hasta se) se solucionen tus problemas…ves por q te digo q no me gustaría enamorarme? u-uU

**Kagome Higurashi **liñaaa ya ni te leooo! Te extraño! T-T odio cada cosa q te retrasa! Por kami…romperé la maquina si sigo hablando Y-YU…solo dire q por kami espero algún día leerte como antes! Así molestando con Yuna-chan…a q tiempos aquellos xD…T-T

**Darkirie **seeh a Inu Yasha siempre se le caera la baba por Kag-chan xD jajaja ya tiene un arma con q utilisar para defenderse contra el! Muajajaja aunque no creo q la usa alguna vez u-u ahaaa si Rumiko-sama fuera…bueno en fin gracias por tu apoyo n-n q mas q decir! Espero verte otra vez!

**HeavyInu **hanyou hanyou! Brazos Brazos! xD jajaja por kami te voy a traumar algún día con eso --U gomen asai de ante mano x Des qno puedo evitarlo …pero buee…liña aquí ta el lemon como te dije! Espero q te guste n-n con lo exigente q te pones en eso (aunque no lo notes) aceptas solo buena calidad! Espero q al menos esto alcance la 4ta parte de eso x,D haber si pasado mañana te veo en el msn para al fin ponerme al día en CZ ya q terminé el fic y todas las cosas q tenia q hacer -3-U..por cierto como Inu-cha no se murió tu tampoco y yo tampoco así q todas felices xD

**MartaBatoussai **se como dejo las cosas xD es qlo tomo por venganza al las demás también dejar asi sus ff! Muajajaja es q son malvadas! Haber si les gusta su medicina xD jajaa iaaa…arigatou por decir q soy buena n-n me dan muchas ganas de escribir esos comentarios! A pesar de q no son muy ciertos u-u (no te digo mentirosa e? es diferente xD)

**Lorena **no se pero te me ases familiar o-o pero bueee…nada malo paso vez? Bueno paso pero jeje no seria capas de matar a los prota (o al menos se q revivirán en segundos ya q si tarda ódiame xD) pero buee gomen hubo solo 1 lemon u-u mi no ser como las grandes escritoras q asen unos lemon para quedare toda mojada por la baba en cada capitulo como 5 veces! xD

**Deep and from Herat **chulis? Q kawaii la palabra! Me encanto xD jajaja y buee gracias por adularme n-n espero q te haya gustado este capitulo owo

**Aome shan **también antes q el hola quería agradecerte! n-n pero liña no me…menosprecio es verdad y no lo niegues o-ó…xD jajaja bueno…tal vez no sea tan horrendamente mala pero si lo soi y eso no cambia nada muajajaja TwTU…ahaaa seeh a veces yo misma me quedo intrigada por q no sabia q poner después xD jajaja q baka …y buenot ambien espero q te haya gustado! Me animaste mucho esa vez "Ota debuelve el abrazo" muchas arigatou xD

**Ayachan **aiii como olvidarte Aya-chan? A pesar de q sierre nos conectemos y nunca hablemos xD le hiciste caso al vinculo jajaja pero ya no mas le quito para poner otras cosas de mayor importancia xP y yo tambien quede fascinada cuando vi tu nombre o-o pense q era otra aya pero ya vez me equivoque xD jaja espero q hables mucho mas con Yuna-chan! Es q soy una horrible amiga y por cosas no hablo ya casi anda con ella T-T ai tratandod e terminar las cosas para hablar como antes u-u

Bueeee desues de tardarme hora en escribir solo esto xD me despido n-n y deséenle suerte a mis sueños! xD…mis sueños crean, yo escribo…amenos q mis malditos sueños consigan derechos de autor ai con montonera de papeles xD jajajaja…eso no fue gracioso u-ùU gomen es q ya son las 6:10 de la madrugada q quieren q haga luego de levantarme a las 11 de la mañana? O sea sacando cálculos no e dormido 19 horas xD y luego por viajar dormiré 2 así q…OMFG tendré unas ojeras horrendas xD…cof cof…bueno…gracias también a quienes se atrevieron a abrir, leer, molestar, quejarse de las malas cosas, ls vags q se conformaron con esto al no buscar algo decente, etc. etc. etc.…se los agradezco a tods (q no se ve el arroba y yo insisto en ponerle --U) y q sepan en realidad!... (Con o sin pestañeo xD) Quien quiera q haya aguantado hasta aquí ya sabe q tiene de principal don la paciencia! xD…

Dewa, mata! …(shiis es hasta luego en japonés xD)


End file.
